Full Circle
by shekina
Summary: Addek fic. Derek and Addison both need to get away from everyone and everything but what happens when they end up in the same place and are forced to look at their past? Will it lead to their future? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Derek would have given his marriage a real try.

A/N: There will be mentions of other couples throughout the story, some stronger than others but they won't be a focus. I know it's bad of me starting this story when there's another one I'm working on right now but this plot bunny hopped into my head and would not go away. It's set a bit in the future, about six months. I tried to stay as accurate with the timeline as I could (mainly how long since Addison and Mark slept together) but I may have made an error in that. Feel free to correct me if I have. Anyways, enough of my rambling-on with the story.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison jiggled the key in the seldom used lock. She cursed and stomped her foot, then took a deep breath and put more focus on the task. She was finally able to get the lock to spring free and the door slowly swung open. She stood in the doorway and gazed in at the silent house. She wasn't sure why she had come here, to what was once their little getaway, their house in the Hamptons. What was even more mysterious was why she had felt compelled to tell everyone that she was going to Hawaii for a week. She hadn't even told her New York friends about this little trip. She took a couple of steps inside, her footsteps echoing despite their softness. Addison pulled the key out of the lock and quickly shut the door against the bitter cold that was creeping in, automatically locking the door behind her despite the fact that it led to the garage and she knew that was shut tight. It was a habit she had picked up since that awful night many years ago that had changed her forever. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind. Her eyes roamed around the room, taking in the picture perfect kitchen. A light laugh escaped her lips as she wandered further into the room, mentally patting herself on the back for forgetting to cancel the monthly cleaning service. She dragged a delicate finger over the end of the counter and not a trace of dust was to be found. She remembered that they always came on the nineteenth which had been three days ago. She let out a delicate sigh as she realized that meant only three days until Christmas.

Addison set her bags off to the side and shrugged her coat off, draping it across the top of the bags. "Why am I torturing myself like this?" She deeply inhaled as memory after memory came flooding back to her. She hadn't been able to bring herself to sell the place even after the divorce. Her finger traced the frame that held their wedding photo. They had put one in every room when they decorated the place. It had been Derek's idea, so that no matter where they were they could see the happiest day of their lives. She hadn't been back here since their marriage was still in tact so the pictures remained. "How did it happen to us?" she pondered as she stared at the photo. After several long moments she shook herself out of her reverie and continued through the house. Just about every room brought laughter and then tears to her but also a strange sense of comfort. She had always felt at home here, this secluded little place nestled in the woods. The seclusion was doubled due to the fact that the Hamptons were considerably less populated in the winter.

She made her way up the staircase, her hand trailing along the railing as she ascended the carpeted steps. Things had become a complete mess in the past couple of weeks back in Seattle so she had fled to this little sanctuary. To her surprise, Mark had made it sixty days so she lived up her end of the deal and had given a real relationship with him a shot. She then learned the hard way that one can't teach an old dog new tricks. She had seen the lipstick on his collar when he had shown up for dinner, apologizing for being late saying he had been held up in surgery. She pointed out her observation to him then threw her wine in his face and walked out, never looking back. She had tried finding comfort in Alex a couple of days later, only to have him practically jump out of bed as soon as they were done. He told her as he got dressed that it had been great but it wouldn't happen again. He left, leaving her crestfallen. So she talked to Richard and got the okay to leave for a while.

She reached the main bedroom and deeply inhaled, her nose taking in the scent of recently laundered linen. She found herself yawning, chalking up her tiredness to the long flight and her general dislike of airports. Addison decided her bags could wait and she crawled onto the bed not even bothering to crawl under the sheets and quickly fell asleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was several hours later before Addison bolted awake. She tried to quiet her breathing as she strained her ears. She began to shake as she heard footsteps throughout the house. She definitely wasn't expecting anybody. She mentally berated herself. How could she have slept so heavily to not hear somebody breaking in? She began to shake as her mind started racing. She frantically looked around, her heart doubling when she saw that it was close to dusk. She knew there wasn't much in the way of self defense lying around. Her eyes darted throughout the room and landed on the lamp on the nightstand. She scrambled off the bed and yanked the cord out of the wall, throwing the shade off and gripping the part by the bulb. She quickly moved over to door, standing by the side with the hinges. She silently pleaded that there was only one person for that would be much easier to fight off. Her body became rigid as she saw the knob turning. She braced herself, raising the lamp above her head, ready to swing it down at the first opportunity. The door was pushed opened and Addison didn't even bother to take in the figure before she started lowering the lamp. It wasn't quickly enough though, for which she would later be eternally grateful.

The intruder saw the movement out of the side of his eye and his quick reflexes caused him to spin around as a hand shot out and stopped Addison midstrike.

Addison gasped in surprise as she finally got a good look at the man standing in her bedroom. Her grip on the lamp relaxed as she shouted "Derek!! What the hell are you doing here?!" Her breath was quick and shallow as she tried to quiet her madly beating heart.

Derek exhaled deeply, obviously quite startled himself. He lowered her arm and worked the lamp out of her hand. He moved over to the night stand and placed the lamp back on it. He seemed to be having difficulty looking at Addison. "I…I thought you were in Hawaii. What are you doing here?"

Addison's first instinct was to direct a scathing remark to him. After all, technically the house was hers. She stopped herself though as she noticed something about Derek's behavior seemed to be horribly off, more than just the fact that he was in the house. "Derek," she quietly asked taking a couple of steps towards him "did something happen?"

Derek chuckled bitterly as he looked up at the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, something pretty big."

Addison's worry was increasing in leaps and bounds. She couldn't even imagine what it could be that would drive him to this place. "What is it Derek?"

Derek tapped a finger on the nightstand as he sighed casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Addison before fixing his gaze on the wall. "It's really ironic that I end up talking to you about this."

Addison raised an eyebrow. She was quickly coming to the conclusion that whatever it was had something to do with Meredith. She wasn't letting herself jump to any conclusions though. "Please just tell me what's going on."

Derek spun on his heel and began to pace around the room. Part of him couldn't believe what he had heard earlier but he knew it had indeed happened. He took a deep breath, his hands on his hips as he looked down at the floor. "It seems as though I'm cursed."

Addison swayed slightly on her feet doing her best not to get frustrated with his cryptic speech. She could tell how torn he was and her heart began to ache. She had never really gotten over him and it tore at her to see him like this. "What do you mean cursed?"

Derek paused in front of the dresser, his fingers lightly gliding over a crystal music box that he remembered giving Addison for her birthday eight years ago. He pulled his hand back and his fingers curled into a light fist as he started pacing again. "Meredith and I…we got into a huge fight late last night. I don't even remember what started it. All I know is that it just kept escalating. I ended up going back to the trailer."

Addison slowly nodded. She knew there was much more to the story though. "Okay," was all she said, hoping it would be enough encouragement for him to continue.

"I showed up at her house the next morning. I showed up, like I had told her I always would. The house was quiet so I went straight up to her bedroom. I was just about to walk in when the sounds I heard from the other side of the door made me stop dead in my tracks."

Addison's eyes widened as she felt dread seep into her. She was now beginning to understand his irony comment. She still tried to keep her mind from going there, at least until she heard it with her own ears.

"It was apparent she had forgotten I said that. Or she thought this time was bad enough that I wouldn't. Or she just didn't care. I haven't decided on that yet."

"Derek…" Addison said quietly, at a complete loss for words.

Derek laughed, only it was cruel and slightly maniacal. "If only…if only that was the name she had been calling. No, the whole thing was a biting cacophony. The headboard slamming against the wall, the mattress creaking, low groaning and Meredith's voice calling out 'Alex'" he spat the name out.

Addison did a double take a Derek. Her thoughts turned to herself as she felt an ache in her chest, her mind flashing back to her time with Alex. Meredith Grey had ripped yet another man away from her. She couldn't help but wonder if this morning was their first time together or not. Her attention then went back to Derek and she found the anger in her building. She found herself beginning to loathe the perfect twelve year old because she knew how much Derek was hurting right now, having inflicted that damage herself. She had never told Derek the events that led up to her being in bed with Mark. It may have made him take a different perspective on the whole thing but Addison had never told him because she felt there was no justification. "I don't know what to say to you." Addison confessed.

Derek painfully smirked. Part of him was still in shock that Addison was here. He had needed to escape and didn't stop to question himself when he had booked the flight. He had figured she would have never needed to know he was here though he himself couldn't fully explain why. "I don't know if there's anything that can be said."

Addison smiled, though there was considerable sadness to it. "In that case, I'm sorry for almost bludgeoning you."

Derek managed a short laugh. "It's a good thing I grew up with four temperamental sisters. I'm sorry for scaring you like that Addison. I had no clue you were here."

Addison nodded as she walked over to the nightstand and plugged the lamp back in, picking the shade up off the floor and sticking it back on. She quickly flicked the light on to fight off the encroaching darkness. "I could only imagine the headlines. 'Nation's Top Neurosurgeon in Need of Brain Surgery.'"

Derek smiled a tiny bit, and then sighed. "I'll get going. I didn't mean to intrude. I just…" he trailed off, his whirlwind of thoughts evident on his face.

Addison bit her lip, feeling horribly awkward. "Listen, I know I'm probably the last person you want to be around right now but why don't you just stay here tonight? I promise I'll make myself sparse. You know that there isn't a hotel within driving distance that's open in the winter and you should try to get some rest before you make any treks anywhere."

Derek nodded slowly, knowing she was right. In some way that was indescribable to him, he didn't mind Addison being here in spite of what he was dealing with. "Thanks Addison," he said quietly.

"It's no problem," she responded with equal softness. She headed out of the room in effort to keep with her promise to be sparse. Addison went downstairs and collected her bags and then lugged them back upstairs, stopping outside one of the guest rooms and pushed the door open.

"What are you doing?" Derek questioned as he emerged from the main bedroom.

Addison looked over at him. "I'm putting my bags in the room."

"Why that one?"

"I was going to let you have the main room tonight. The bed's much more comfortable in there and you need the rest."

"I'll take that bedroom. I'm not going to chase you out of the main one. It's your house and I'm the unexpected visitor."

"Exactly, it is my house. Which is why I'm choosing to sleep here tonight. I'm not changing my mind."

Derek smiled softly. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

"I prefer tenacious to stubborn." Addison replied with a smile of her own before walking into the room and quietly shutting the door behind her. She hauled her bags onto the bed and started digging through them, pulling out things she would need. She decided to do the rest of the unpacking tomorrow.

A little while later Addison was settled on the bed, the novel she had been meaning to read for months now in her hands. She had just opened it when she heard a soft knock on the door. She raised her eyebrows as she called out "Come in."

Derek poked his head in. "I took the liberty of making dinner. I wasn't sure if you had eaten or not. You're welcome to some."

Addison was a bit surprised having figured Derek would try to avoid contact with her. She nodded a bit. "Thanks. I'll be right down."

Derek nodded in reply and then exited, pulling the door shut behind him.

Addison followed the smells to the dining room and she found Derek sitting at the table already eating. She then spotted a full plate at the opposite end of the table from him. This caught her off guard in several respects. She had assumed that he had already eaten and had told her about the dinner as an after thought. She sat down at the table and couldn't help being a bit touched that he had fixed a plate for her. Addison laid her napkin across her lap and started eating.

After a longer period of silence Derek finally spoke up though he didn't look at Addison. "You know I'm surprised the grocers didn't say anything to either of us about the other already ordering food."

"It's the Hamptons Derek." Addison teased slightly. "They don't question, they just do."

"You have a point there." Derek responded as he raised his head to look at Addison.

Addison smiled a little. "I have to give my compliments to the chef," she said indicating the food with a wave of her fork.

Derek smiled in return. "It definitely turned out better than our first meal here did."

Addison couldn't help but laugh. "How many hours did we have to scrub the pan to try to get the burnt lasagna off?"

"We never got it off. After four hours, we just gave up and threw the pan out."

"That's right. I remember now. I threw a roll at you when you called time of death on it."

"Hey I clearly remember you laughing at that."

"I still maintain it was completely involuntary." Addison protested though the smile on her face said otherwise.

Derek smiled as well but then it seemed the events from earlier in the day invaded his mind and his face slackened and he busied himself with his food once more.

Addison stifled a sigh and began to eat again as well. She knew silence was the best option right now.

A short while Derek stood up and carried his now empty plate into the kitchen. He came back into the dining room. "I'm going to go grab my things," he informed Addison before heading outside to the driveway.

Addison finished up her meal and went into the kitchen and started rinsing off the plates before putting them in the dishwasher. She busied herself with cleaning up the rest of the kitchen.

"I can get that." Derek said as he entered the room.

Addison shrugged. "It's fine. I'm almost done here."

Derek ignored her and pulled a couple of bowls out of the cabinet and started spooning the leftovers into them. He grabbed the plastic wrap out of the drawer and covered the bowls before setting them in the fridge.

Addison rolled her eyes as she began to wipe down the counter. She resisted the urge to toss some comment out about her not being the only stubborn one. She looked out the window and made out the soft flakes that were beginning to fall. "Looks like it's starting to snow."

Derek nodded. "It doesn't seem like it's anything serious though. I'm sure that whatever sticks will be gone by morning."

The kitchen work was quickly finished and they both headed off to their respective rooms, bidding the other good night.

When Addison was lying in the bed later, she found herself instinctively turning her body in the direction of the room that her ex-husband was currently occupying. She kept replaying their moment at dinner earlier in her mind. The way they were in that time she almost let herself believe that everything that had happened over the past couple of years had just been a horrible nightmare. She knew she was only fooling herself but part of her couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and after a while she fell into a fitful sleep.

Derek was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling though his gaze kept wandering down to the door that led down the hall. His fingertips gently ran over the pillow next to his head as he pondered over the many thoughts and feelings running through his head trying to sort them all out. He realized he was getting no where and laid his hand over his eyes, willing for sleep to come to give him a brief reprieve.

Little did either of them know that the thoughts in their heads weren't the only storm that was brewing. The biting wind severely increased its intensity and the light flakes quickly became bigger and considerably more numerous. It seemed like the winter storm was determined to prove Derek's earlier assumption horribly incorrect.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I'm sure you're all wondering why Derek showed up there. It will be revealed shortly, rest assured. I hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they would still be Derek and Addison.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison groaned as she sat up in bed and started rubbing her back. "Why did I have to be so nice last night?" she muttered to herself as she tried to stretch. She laughed slightly as she remembered Derek telling her they shouldn't put overly comfortable beds in the guest rooms because that would make any visitors they had more inclined to stay and thus making their sex life more inhibited. She pulled herself out of bed and picked up her robe from the chair and tossed it on. She stepped out into the hall only to see Derek emerging from his room. "Good morning."

Derek looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Well enough. How about you?"

Derek shrugged. "It was all right."

Addison nodded, knowing they were both lying through their teeth. She tucked her hair behind her ear, not quite up for small talk. "I'm going to go make some coffee," she said as she turned and headed down the stairs. It would have been easier to face him if not for the dream she had last night, one that involved them being in the same bed. She froze in her tracks though as she looked out the living room window. "Oh my god!"

Derek furrowed his brows together and hurried down the steps. "Addison what's wrong…" he trailed off as he followed her gaze. "Oh my god."

"There has to be eight feet of snow out there!"

"Not quite that much but pretty damn close." Derek commented as he surveyed the mass of snow that was practically up to the windows of his rental car.

"How can that much snow accumulate in such a short period of time?" Addison said as the disbelief was still etched on her face.

Derek couldn't resist the smile that tugged at his lips. "I believe you asked that same question when we were in Switzerland five years ago."

Addison smirked playfully at him. "You didn't answer me then either."

"I'll call the municipality and make sure they know to plow around here." Derek said as he pulled out his phone.

Addison nodded and went for the kitchen once more. She tried to silence the voice in her head that kept whispering how nice it was that Derek seemed to be stuck here for a while. She was trying to ignore it because she didn't and even more so couldn't let herself get caught up in the fantasy only to have it come crashing down. She busied herself with making the coffee instead.

Derek wandered into the kitchen still on the phone. "Yeah, this is Doctor Shepherd. I'm at 84 Primrose Circle. I just wanted to make sure the plow would be coming through this way. What? Okay…I guess we'll just have to sit tight. Thank you." He snapped his phone closed. "Well it looks like I'm going to be here a while longer."

Addison furrowed her brow. "Why is that?"

"Apparently the plow is broke and they have to wait until it's fixed or until they can get one from somewhere else."

"The plow? _The_ plow? As in there's only one?" When Derek nodded Addison started laughing. "I'm sorry…it's just…" she gasped between laughs "…one plow!"

Derek caved and joined in her humor, one arm slung over his stomach while he leaned back on the counter. "You'd think they'd at least have a back up one."

Addison nodded, regaining some control of herself. "I think there's one for every block in New York." She chuckled a bit more before it tapered off though her expression was still an amused one. "Did you want some coffee?"

Derek nodded. "Sure I could go for some."

"Okay." Addison said as she pulled down a couple of mugs.

Derek walked over to the pantry and pulled out a packet of hot chocolate and held it in Addison's direction.

Addison saw the packet in Derek's hand and her eyes slowly traveled up to his face, surprise evident on her face.

"You still take it that way don't you? At least during winter?"

Addison smiled softly as she took the packet. "Yeah I do. It's still the easiest and cheapest mocha." She emptied the packet into one of the mugs exerting great effort to control her smile. She filled both of the mugs and handed one to Derek. "Tell you what; if you pull the vegetables out of the fridge I'll make some Denver omelets."

Derek smiled. "You know you don't have to ask me twice." He set his coffee down and quickly started pulling the necessary ingredients out.

"Yeah, I know." Addison whispered softly to herself. She shook her head a little bit then pulled out the cutting board and the knife. She rinsed the vegetables off after Derek hand them to her and set to work on the slicing and dicing.

While Addison worked, Derek grabbed a bowl and started cracking the eggs. He snuck a sideways glance at Addison, holding back a chuckle as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. He had always teased her about how she'd always forget to tie her hair back before she started cooking. He turned his attention back to the bowl and then realized he had forgotten the whisk. He walked over to the drawer, trying to shake the stray egg whites off. He grabbed his coffee and took a deep sip out of it. Unfortunately, there was still a little liquid on his fingers and the mug slipped the slightest, dumping some of the almost scalding liquid on his shirt. "Damn it!" he exclaimed.

Addison quickly turned around, startled by his sudden exclamation. "Derek are you-"she stopped short as she sharply gasped then looked down at her hand. It seemed in her haste to check on Derek she had forgotten about the large knife she had been holding and it sliced into her thumb. "Damn it!" she exclaimed as well, turning on the faucet and sticking her thumb underneath the streaming water.

Derek yanked a towel off the rack and hastily dried himself then hurried over to Addison. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he gazed down at her hand. "How bad is it?"

Addison felt her breath catch in her throat at the contact, the pain in her hand being pushed to the side. She gulped as she willed her voice to be even. "It's not too bad. It doesn't hurt…that much."

Derek gazed at her curiously before he turned around and got the professional version of a first aid kit. He snapped it open as he looked back at Addison. "I'll take care of it for you," he said as he held his hand out.

"It's okay, I can get it myself." Addison said as she shut the water off.

Derek ignored her and took hold of her wrist, pulling it towards him. He dried it off then began to tend to the wound.

Addison's eyes kept going between the wall and Derek. She tried to stomp out the tingle in her stomach as his hands traveled all over her right one. She decided to ask the question she had been wondering since last night. At the worst, it would at least get him to stop patching her up and she could regain some sort of balance. "Derek, there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" Derek glanced up at Addison before turning the attention back to his task. His fingers moved easily over the hand he knew so well. He felt his pulse quicken a bit as he roamed over the soft, smooth skin. He gave every effort to push that feeling away.

Addison took a deep breath as she quietly began. "Why are you here? I mean, I understand the whole needing to escape thing but why here?"

Derek exhaled through his mouth but he kept his eyes lowered. "I'm not totally sure. I guess because this place represented a time when things were simple…before everything else got so screwed up."

"You mean before I screwed Mark." Addison supplied, cursing herself for not being able to keep her cool when it came to Derek.

Derek placed some gauze over the cut and wrapped his hand around her thumb, holding it on tight. He finally looked up at Addison and he shook his head. "Before we both screwed up." He realized then that he hadn't been mean with Addison because he had heard what had happened with Mark. He had been far from thrilled when he had heard about their little arrangement but he still didn't like the thought of her being hurt. Besides that, it was easier to turn back the figurative clock standing in the kitchen and attempting to make breakfast just like in the old days. He picked up the tape and sealed the gauze on, letting go of her hand a tad reluctantly when he was done.

"Thank you." Addison softly said though she wasn't sure if she was thanking him for treating the cut or cutting her some slack.

Derek merely nodded, wondering the same thing to himself. He indicated his shirt with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." He turned and exited the kitchen and briskly headed up the stairs.

When Addison heard his footsteps taper off, she placed both hands on the counter and leaned down. She tried to take a couple of deep breaths as she whispered a pep talk to herself. "Don't do this. It's only going to end up hurting." She raised her eyes to the ceiling wondering how she was going to pull it off.

Derek strode into the bedroom and quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He snagged another one out of his bag and tugged it over his head. He grabbed the stained shirt off the bed where it had landed only to find himself pausing, gazing transfixed at the bed. Flashes from the numerous times he and Addison had been in that bed seeped into his mind. He rubbed his hand over his face and stuffed the shirt away before he hurried out of the room and back downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he saw Addison busy with her chopping again. He got the whisk, this time without incident started mixing the eggs. "Be careful with that now. You do only have two thumbs after all."

Addison paused and shot Derek a playful look. "You're lucky you patched me up so well." She finished up and lifted the cutting board, running the knife along it to push the vegetables in while Derek continued mixing. She smiled at him which he returned before depositing her tools in the sink and heading over to the stove.

After a small spat over who would actually do the cooking, in which Addison was the victor after playing up her injury, the two were seated at the dining room table again. Addison racked her brain trying to think of what to talk about, knowing she couldn't voice the prevailing thoughts in her head. "You know, you still have some stuff here. Since you're stuck, you could take a look through, see if there's anything you wanted to take with you."

Derek gazed at Addison as a thought flew into his head and almost as quickly left it. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit in his seat. He nodded and fixed his eyes on his plate. "Yeah, I'll do that."

She nodded as well and forced down some more of the omelet. It wasn't that it didn't taste good but she found herself with little appetite. The rest of breakfast was spent in a somewhat comfortable silence. When they were both finished Addison stood and picked up her plate and held her hand out for Derek's.

Instead Derek picked up his plate and rose, tugging Addison's out of her hand. "I'll get the clean up."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm not that badly injured Derek."

"I know," he replied before heading into the kitchen.

She shook her head and followed him to the doorway. "I'm going to go shower. Try not to spill anything else on yourself or I'll end up much worse off this time," she said teasingly, waggling her thumb at him.

Derek smiled softly at her. "I'll try not to. Be careful with the bandage."

Addison shook her head as she went for the steps. "Yes doctor!" she called over her shoulder.

Derek chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee, this time making sure he had a tight grip on it.

Addison paused at the top of the steps, clutching onto the railing and closing her eyes. She silently counted to five and then walked quickly for the bathroom, wanting to get into the shower where she could tell herself the drops on her face were merely water and not tears.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: There we go, another chapter. I'm going to try to update every few days. I hoped you all like this one. Special thanks to all those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they would still be Derek and Addison. (I was going to try saying something different for each chapter but this one just sums it up so well).

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison had finally dragged herself out of the shower after a good half hour. She took her time with her hair and then deciding what to wear. She knew though no matter how much time she wasted she wouldn't be able to shake the feelings Derek had stirred up. She finally admitted defeat and gathered all of her willpower and headed downstairs, putting on what she hoped was a calm face.

Derek was talking on his phone when Addison walked into the room. "I love you too sweetie. No, you know I love you all equally. Okay, fine. I love you the most but you can't tell anybody else. Bye honey." He closed his phone with a chuckle.

"Claire?" Addison asked with a knowing smile as she sat down on the couch.

Derek chuckled as he nodded. "Of course. She's just like her mother. Nancy always has to be the center of everything."

Addison shook her head though the smile remained. "At least Claire's adorable about it."

"That she is." Derek's smile became softer. "She told me she misses her aunt Annie."

Addison felt her heart tug. When the kids had started talking Addison went by Addie for their benefit, figuring her full name would be too much. With Claire though as much as both Addison and Derek coaxed her it came out Annie and had stuck ever since. "I miss her too. How's she been?" She focused on her breathing, trying to keep her emotions in check. Losing Derek's extended family hurt almost as much as losing Derek himself.

"She's been well. Her favorite past time is still getting Tyler in trouble for things she did."

Addison laughed at that. "You're right, like mother like daughter. Have you finally forgiven Nancy for the egging incident by the way?"

"I had to do all of their chores for three months because she got angry with Marie Edwards for flirting with her boyfriend and decided to throw two dozen eggs at her window! No, I haven't forgiven her. That grudge is being held at least four more years."

Addison rolled her eyes and figured a change of topic was in order. "So is Jake still playing baseball?" She hoped bringing up one of Kathleen's kids would prod Derek out of his long held sulking.

Derek grinned. "Every single day. Sometimes I think that kid would play out in this." He said while gesturing out the window with his thumb. "Yep number thirty two is a die hard."

"Jake's number isn't thirty two. It's seventeen." Addison replied with complete confidence.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, doubting her despite her tone. "No it's not. It's thirty two." He tried to sound as confident as she did.

"No it's seventeen." She reiterated stressing each syllable of the last word. When Derek scoffed she sighed and stood up, then walked over to one of the large bookcases determined to get down a photo album and prove herself right. Unfortunately, she had opted to forgo shoes and the album was just out of reach from its spot on the top shelf even though she stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arm as far as it would go.

Derek chuckled and he watched her struggle for a bit. He was always amused that despite her exceptional intelligence she'd never do something logical like pull a chair over. He rose and walked over to her, coming right up behind her. He noticed when he reached her that she had tried standing on one foot to give herself just a bit more lift and started to lose her balance slipping ever so slightly to the side. Without a second hesitation his arm wrapped around Addison's waist and he pulled her against him. He placed his hand on her upper arm and made her upright again but his hands didn't move. Instead he found his nose touching the top of her head and he deeply inhaled the coconut scent of her shampoo.

Addison's eyes slipped closed as the adrenaline and serenity inside of her battled it out. While her heart pounded in her chest from the startle she was becoming utterly lost in the feel of Derek's body against hers. She fought the urge to let out a soft sigh that would totally relay her contentment.

"So you went back to the coconut." Derek softly said as his fingers ran up and down her waist with feather light touches.

"Yeah," Addison whispered back. "I was getting tired of the mint."

"I always did like the coconut more." He said taking another whiff of Addison's hair.

Addison was suddenly jolted out of her peacefulness as Derek's fingers hit one of her ticklish spots. She jumped a bit and let out a yelp, inadvertently pulling away from Derek in her squirming.

Derek tried to hold it in but couldn't stop the peals of laughter that came out of his mouth, if only to cover up his sadness at the broken moment.

Addison tried to look offended though she was fighting off her own laughter. "You did that on purpose!" she accused though she could have kicked herself for her jumpiness.

"No, I didn't I swear." Derek managed to say between laughs.

Addison crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly at Derek. "I'm sure. Anything to keep me from proving myself correct right?"

Derek's laughter tapered off and he had a soft smile on his face. He reached up to pull the photo album down. "No, not anything," he gently said. He turned around and held the photo album out to here.

Addison thanked him with a smile as she took the album and headed back over to the couch and settled down. She opened the book and a large smile broke out on her face.

Derek's curiosity grew as he sat down next to Addison on the couch and peered over her shoulder. He started chuckling when he saw the picture she was looking at. "Oh my, the Jessie-Megan-Lisa makeover."

Addison shot him a playful scowl. "I happen to think I look rather good here thank you."

"Addison, the girls tied your hair in knots. It took hours to get it undone."

Addison gazed down at the picture with a sentimental smile on her face. "The girls had fun and they were proud of themselves. That's all that mattered."

Derek smiled as his hand started slipping towards hers, coming to rest within inches of it. "You always were really good with them."

Addison lightly laughed as she turned to face Derek. "I love how everyone thought we were the best aunt and uncle hanging out with the kids all the time when half of the time it was because we didn't want to be around the adults."

Derek laughed himself. "The kids always were much better company anyways."

Addison nodded in agreement then flipped the page. This time she was the one to get to do the teasing. "Oh look! There's you having a tea party with Cassie and Becca. I do have to say that bonnet goes quite nicely with your eyes." Addison said with a snicker.

Derek smirked in reply. "They had to have made me sit at that miniature table half the day. I was so sore by the time they finally let me go."

The next picture made a sweet smile break on Addison's face. "This is that Christmas you dressed up like Santa! The kids were so excited."

"That was a lot of fun. It would have been easier if someone hadn't been trying to distract me the whole time." Derek said with a pointed look at her.

"I wasn't doing anything to distract you! I was standing off to the side!" Addison protested.

Derek grinned as he reached across her, his arm brushing over hers. "Yes you were off to the side. The side that just happened to have the mistletoe hanging." Derek proved his point by pointing out Addison in the picture and drawing a line straight up.

"Okay that was just pure coincidence."

"I'm sure it was." Derek jokingly concurred.

Addison sniffed then thumbed a few pages further into the album, her quest to prove Derek wrong renewed. She finally landed on Jake's baseball photo. "See! I told you it was seventeen!" she exclaimed jubilantly, her finger pointing to the number for emphasis.

Derek shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Thirty two. Seventeen. It's an easy enough mistake to make."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "How on earth could anyone mistake those two? They look nothing alike!"

"If you tilt your head to the side and squint it can happen." At Addison's look of disbelief he continued. "What? The sun was glaring in my eyes during his games," he deadpanned.

Addison pursed her lips and shook her head. She knew Derek was just trying to needle her for amusement. She grabbed onto a pillow and swung it around, smacking him on the shoulder.

Derek looked down at his shoulder then back at Addison. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to flinch just now?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Despite her better judgment Addison became more riled up. She tried to take a couple more swings at Derek each one just causing him to laugh. She raised the pillow above her head, intent on bringing it smack down on top of his. Little did she realize what a bad move that was.

Derek literally pounced on the opportunity of Addison's defenseless midsection and reached out with both his hands and began tickling her.

Addison dropped the pillow as she tried to push Derek's hands away. She was alternating between yelps and laughs. She started squirming all over the couch, the photo album sliding off her lap and onto the floor. "Derek! This isn't fair!" she pleaded as she tried to scoot further up the couch and away from him.

Derek was relentless though. He wasn't letting her get away and he knew just which spots to focus on. It wasn't long before Addison was lying on her back and Derek was on top of her, effectively limiting her squirming.

Addison did her best to pout at Derek between her laughs. "Come on Derek! Please!" she exclaimed as she gasped for breath, her face flushing.

Derek's fingers suddenly ceased there tickling but the rest of his body didn't move from Addison. He stared down at Addison, her hair all askew and her blue eyes shining. He noted the rapid rise and fall of her chest against his. He brought his hand to the side of her face and cupped it.

Addison's pulse began to move at lightning speed as she gazed up at Derek. He had that look on his face, the one that always made her lose any semblance of control. "Derek," she whispered.

"Shh Addison," was Derek's murmured reply as he started to lower his mouth towards hers.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I know, I know. Evil, bad, mean, cruel cliffie. Well maybe that's a stretch. The good news is it won't be as long between updates as this one from the last one. Trust me, I'm way too into this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they'd still be Derek and Addison.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Derek's lips finally reached Addison's he let them linger there, barely touching. It was almost as if he thought she'd disappear if he pressed any harder. Lust eventually overcame him though and he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Addison softly moaned as her tongue met his not fully believing this was actually happening. When she realized that it wasn't yet another dream she was having her hands found Derek's and she laced their fingers together. All sense of logic and self preservation left her mind as her leg wrapped over Derek's needing to latch onto him.

Derek deepened the kiss, savoring the rush that was running through him. His hands tightened around Addison's and his primal side took over and he brought them over her head, pushing them onto the soft cushion. Despite their time apart he was still well attuned to her and when she tensed the slightest bit he immediately loosened his grip and brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He cursed himself for his carelessness. His hands slipped under her shoulders, with enough contact to let her know he was there but not crushing her against him.

Addison's emotions were running on overdrive and she felt a tear trickle down her face. This was everything she had wanted for years but then a nasty thought had to work its way into her head. She tried to ignore it but it was unrelenting. She broke the kiss and gazed up at him with saddened eyes. "I can't do this Derek. I can't be payback to Meredith. Not with you."

Derek brushed the tear away with his knuckles before his hand roamed to the back of her head. He raised it until their noses touched and he locked his eyes with hers. "Meredith who?" he huskily said, his eyes never blinking.

Addison gasped as her heart tripled its speed. A shiver shot down her spine. It was only two words but they were words she had been longing to hear even if she wouldn't admit to it. Before she could second guess herself she pulled his head down and hungrily kissed him, drawing him as close as she possibly could.

Derek met her with equal passion. All of the bad things that had happened in the past took leave from his thoughts and his old feelings for Addison that he had tried to bury due to anguish came flourishing up again. He was remembering why he had fallen in love with her in the first place and why he had loved her for so long.

It was at this moment that Derek's cell phone started ringing.

"Just ignore it." Derek murmured against Addison's mouth.

Addison was more then willing to comply as she wrapped her tongue around Derek's as a sense of peace began trickling through her.

Unfortunately Derek's cell phone was unrelenting. It rang again and then a third time.

Derek sighed in frustration. "I'll get rid of whoever it is. Just give me a minute." He grabbed his phone off the table and snapped it open so forcefully it was a small wonder it didn't break in half. "Shepherd. Hey Liz, what's going on? I'm kind of busy right now." He told his sister.

Addison was able to catch most of Liz's part of the conversation. Her eyes started dancing with amusement as another memory drifted into her mind. She fought to keep a straight face so Derek could finish up his conversation.

"Well excuse me Mister Neurosurgeon." Liz sarcastically said. "This lowly internist was wondering what you were up to. I called the hospital but they said you were on vacation. I was just curious as to what you're up to. You normally tell us these things."

Derek rolled his eyes. He never could get his sisters to stop their nosiness. His gaze found Addison again and a soft smile spread across his face. "I'm finding something I lost."

Addison smiled up at him and her hands ran up and down his arms. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had said that.

"Well that narrows it down. Thanks for being so informative Derek." Liz sighed on the other end. "You really need to get over riddle speak. That was always so annoying."

"Consider it payback." Derek said with a light laugh. "Look I'm alive, I'm in one piece and I'm doing fine. Now is there anything else you needed?"

"I was just trying to check up on my brother." Liz said playing up the hurt. "But he doesn't care." She fake sniffled on the other end. "I'm going to go break your Christmas gift now."

Derek chuckled, knowing he was getting off easy with the interrogation. "Bye Liz."

"Bye Derek." Liz said with a laugh.

Derek closed his phone and he moved to set it on the table but then thought better of it. He drew his arm back and sent it clear across the room. It skidded to a stop under an end table.

Addison couldn't keep herself from laughing anymore. "Liz always did have really bad timing."

Derek laughed himself. "Any trauma she may have experienced was her own fault. She should have known better than to just waltz into a newlywed's apartment."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tossed the phone. I'm sure Tricia will be calling, then Kathleen and last but not least Nancy."

"I'd pull the battery off before it got to Nancy. She'd have me on the phone for hours." Derek nuzzled his nose against Addison's. "I won't have anything distract me that long."

Addison smiled up at him. Her hand traveled up to his head and she gently pushed it down on her shoulder. Her arms tightened around him getting almost giddy at the feel of his body against hers. "Could we just do this for a bit?" she whispered.

Derek snuggled her, his hands hooking onto her shoulders. Despite the desire coursing through him he understood Addison not wanting to go at warp speed. He had always been very cautious and attentive with her in that respect. Kathleen had stressed the importance of that to him and while he usually ignored his sisters he always remembered that. "We can do whatever you want," he gently said.

A couple of minutes later though Addison groaned slightly. "I forgot how much you weigh," she said with a chuckle.

Derek's face broke out into a grin and he shifted around so he was lying on his side. He pulled Addison to her side so they were face to face. "Is that better?"

Addison trailed her hand to Derek's face, her fingers resting against his cheek. "Yeah. Everything is better now."

Derek turned his head and lightly kissed her palm, holding her closer. He turned his head back to face her. "I've missed you Addison," he whispered.

"I've missed you too," she whispered back. She let herself become lost in the euphoria not even considering any what or when's. Like what would happen when they left the house. She wouldn't let anything mar this time, not while she was living it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I'm sorry for the shorter chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. I'll also tell you that it will have a big reveal from Addison and for those who are wondering; yes the M rating will most likely come into play. Until then I hope you liked this one.

Since I forgot to in the last chapter double thanks to everyone who's reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they'd still be Derek and Addison.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The day had gone by at a rapid pace mainly due to the fact that both Derek and Addison had drifted off to sleep for several hours. They then busied themselves with an early dinner. It would have been done sooner if not for the fact that they kept stealing kisses from each other.

Addison was standing at the sink when Derek came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed the side of his face against hers. "I was going to get a fire going in the fireplace if you want to grab that nice blanket."

Addison smiled softly. Many a good time had been had on that blanket, the one that was so soft it felt almost like a cloud but large enough to afford plenty of room to roll around on. "Luckily I remember exactly where it is."

Derek lightly laughed and he planted a kiss on her cheek before heading off to get some firewood from the garage.

Addison sighed contentedly as she made her way to the hall closet. She pulled the blanket down from the shelf and was about to close the door when she noticed a box in the closet. She couldn't recall what was in there so she got that down as well. She walked to living room to find Derek kneeling in front of the fireplace, arranging the firewood just so. Addison grinned as she watched him. He could be so methodical at things sometimes. She tossed the blanket down and settled down on the floor while Derek was trying to kindle the fire.

"What have you got there?" Derek asked indicating the box.

"I'm not sure actually. I couldn't remember what was in here so I thought I'd check it out."

Derek finally got the fire lit and he spread the blanket out, pulling Addison onto it.

Addison snuggled against him as she pulled the top off the box. "Oh it's some pictures from med school! These were the ones I never got around to putting in the album."

Derek cringed as he looked at one of the pictures. "Okay I think it's safe to say that almost all of these of me can be burned."

Addison shook her head. "Yes the fashion was bad but it's something we all suffered through together."

"Easy for you to say. You are the woman who can make oversize sweats look sexy."

Addison rolled her eyes but a smile graced her face. The smile was quickly chased away when she came across a picture of her and Derek and one of their fellow med students. She paled considerably and her hands started shaking. As much as she desperately wanted to she couldn't look away. "I…I thought…I had gotten rid…of all…the pictures…with…him."

Derek took a deep breath and he gently pried the picture out of her hand. He ripped a third of it off and turned towards the fire. He threw the torn part in and watched it burn with an expression that was nothing short of hatred. He turned his attention back to Addison and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "It's okay. He can't touch you. He's in prison." Derek soothingly reassured her.

Addison gulped knowing that wasn't the case. Her fingers nervously started toying with the blanket and she looked down her breathing somewhat uneven.

Derek furrowed his brow at her behavior. "He's in prison, right Addison?"

At this direct question, she felt she had no choice but to tell the truth. She wasn't going to give away the whole story if she could help it. Addison slowly shook her head, her gaze still focused on the floor.

"How do you know this Addison?" Derek questioned trying to keep his temper in check.

Addison rapidly blinked trying to keep the freshly sprung tears in her eyes. She took a shaky breath and when she spoke Derek had to strain to hear her. "He found me."

"What?!" Derek shouted unable to control himself after hearing this bit of news. "I told that fucking son of a bitch that if he ever so much as looked at you again that I would sever his spine!"

Addison jumped at his tone but she still avoided eye contact with him. "He wanted to…apologize."

"Apologize?!" Derek said with utter disbelief. "He raped you Addison!"

Addison's head whipped around and her eyes were ablaze as she stared at Derek. "Gee Derek thanks for reminding me because I had completely forgotten!" she said with an ample amount of venom. She stood up and stalked towards the kitchen wondering what higher being she had so royally offended.

Derek quickly rose and followed her. He had been completely stunned by the news but even more bewildered as to why she hadn't told him sooner. Derek and Addison had been exclusive for over a year when she fell victim to Jeffrey Myers. They had been study partners and Addison invited him to her room one night so they could go over the material for the microbiology exam. She hadn't thought twice about it since he was such a nice guy. Derek had been there for her throughout everything despite the numerous times she tried to push him away for many reasons. "When did this happen?"

Addison slammed the cabinet door after she pulled down a glass. "I don't want to talk about it."

Derek took hold of her wrist and turned her towards him. "Well I do Addison. When did you see him?" he asked again.

Addison's eyes shifted away from Derek. "Two years ago. Now just drop it."

Derek pulled the glass from her hand and slammed it down on the counter. "No I won't drop it Addison! Why the hell didn't you call me? No matter how bad things were between us I would have been there for you!"

Addison yanked her arm free from his grasp and stormed back into the living room, letting out a frustrated sigh when she heard him right behind her. She just wanted him to let it go. She was just trying to protect him from the guilt.

"Damn it Addison tell me!"

His tone finally got to Addison and she spun around, her breathing ragged. "I did call you! Dozens of times but you never answered!"

Derek looked absolutely floored by this bit of information. He was trying to piece everything together. He could tell there was more she was keeping from him. "Why wouldn't I have answered?" He knew he had ignored her calls after he left New York but he could never recall her calling that many times in one period.

Addison bit her trembling lip as her hands moved to her hips. She stared at the wall as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "You were busy."

"Busy with what?! Surgery?"

"No it wasn't surgery," she quietly replied realizing she was going to have no other choice but to give up the truth.

"What was it then?? I have a right to know this Addison!"

Her gaze slowly moved from the wall to Derek and there was a profound amount of regret etched in her face. "The New England Neurologist convention." She held her breath as she waited for Derek to add everything up.

It took Derek several seconds but when he got to his conclusion it seemed as though he had the very life struck out of him. He clapped a hand over his mouth like he was going to be ill though this time it was solely with himself. He stared at Addison with a million different emotions coursing though his eyes. "That…that was the night…"

"That you found me with Mark." Addison finished up. She wiped at the tears but they were coming quicker than she could brush them off.

Derek's eyes lowered to the floor in shame. He tried taking a couple of deep breaths but it seemed like the weight of what Addison had just told him kept him from filling his lungs. He raised his eyes back up to her and they were full of supreme remorse. "Oh my god Addison, why didn't you tell me this?" he painfully whispered the words but they lacked any sort of accusation.

Addison sniffled and she tried to keep her voice even. "It doesn't excuse what I did."

"It makes it understandable though. Damn it Addison you must have been so scared!"

"Scared? Scared doesn't even begin to cover it." Now that the dam was open Addison couldn't keep the emotions pent up any longer. "I was terrified. I was nearly going out of my mind. I wanted it to be you who was telling me everything was going to be okay. I wanted it to be you who was holding me. I wanted it to be you who was telling me I didn't have to be afraid. But you weren't there."

"But Mark was. That's what you were trying to say, when you said he was there."

Addison reluctantly nodded.

Another realization struck Derek at that point. "I threw you out of the house, into the rain. You were so vulnerable and I just pushed you out into the cold night."

"You were angry. You were upset." Addison tried to reassure him. She hated seeing that guilty expression on his face despite everything she had gone through.

Derek finally reached out and wrapped Addison into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again. He kissed her all over her face, constantly murmuring his apologetic mantra.

Addison finally let herself all out sob as she clung to Derek. She had kept everything stashed away for so long. She honestly felt safe for the first time since Jeffrey had reentered her life.

Derek tried to keep his own tears at bay as he held Addison. "I know I don't have the right to ask this but give me a chance to make this up to you. Give me the chance that I didn't give you. Please Addison."

"You don't have anything to make up to me," she softly said.

"Yes I do Addison. I promised you that no matter what you would never have to be afraid of him ever again and I broke that promise. I abandoned you when you needed me most. I'll do whatever you want just give me a chance."

Addison knew there was only one thing she wanted from Derek. She pulled back slightly from the embrace and inched her lips towards Derek's. Right before they touched she raised her eyes to his and there was fire in them again but of a different kind. "Make love to me Derek," she whispered.

Derek didn't need to be asked twice as he closed the minute gasp between their lips. He tenderly kissed her as one hand weaved into her hair and the other pressed against her lower back. He carefully guided them to their knees, not breaking his hold on Addison for a second.

Addison followed his lead feeling a sense of freedom she hadn't been sure she was entitled to until now. Her hands roamed down his back and she began to tug his shirt up.

Derek gently took hold of her hands and broke away long enough to softly murmur. "No this is about you. It's all about you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed against her until her back softly hit the blanket. His fingers found the buttons on her blouse and he started undoing them. He pulled his shirt over his head, taking the opportunity to get some air before his mouth covered Addison's again. He pushed the fabric of her blouse aside and his hands roamed all over the exposed skin.

Addison softly moaned as her hand trailed up and down his spine. She sat up a bit so Derek could tug her blouse off. She tangled her fingers in his hair as her tongue worked its way into his mouth.

Derek wasted no time in removing both of their pants. His mouth went for Addison's neck and he trailed kisses all over it, pushing the straps of her bra down. He rolled them over so Addison was on top. He unhooked her bra and worked her arms out of the straps the rolled over again so he was back on top. He tugged the bra out of the way and kissed his way down, his tongue circling her nipple.

Addison gasped and her back arched slightly. Her nails grazed across his shoulders as a shiver coursed through her body.

Derek was relentless in his ministrations as his hand slipped underneath Addison's panties. He began to rub circles on that ultra sensitive area as the fingers of his other hand lightly ran up and down her neck, hitting that part that made her weak in the knees.

"Derek," Addison moaned out, her breath becoming rapid. It was having all those different areas stimulated that pushed Addison over the edge. Her eyes clenched shut as she began to tremble from head to toe.

Derek didn't let up until he was sure she was done. He gently slid the panties off of her, shucking off his own underwear before he draped himself over her. His hands drifted to either side of her face, holding it like it was something fragile. He stared deep into her eyes. "I love you Addison."

Addison smiled up at him as a tear of happiness trickled down her cheek. "I love you Derek."

Derek kissed the tear away before he moved back to her mouth, his tongue probing into it once more. He slid into her ever so cautiously, fully burying himself and groaning at the sensation.

Addison's foot followed the muscles of Derek's leg as she drew hers up and draped it across his back. She clenched her muscles, drawing him further into her.

Derek began thrusting his hips at a soft and slow pace, his hands traveling to under Addison's shoulders, holding her closer to him.

Addison raised her hips to meet Derek's, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her kiss became harder, urging him to go faster.

Derek willingly complied, his hand running down her back. He tilted her hips just so, angling them so he could hit that spot.

Addison groaned into his mouth as her other leg came up, draping it across while she pushed on the back of his head. The nails on her other hand dug into his shoulder blade as the movement of her hips became more frantic.

Derek could tell she was close and he increased his pace further yet. His hand trailed around from her back and found its way to her breast. His thumb began teasing the nipple.

Addison began panting as she felt herself go into a wild freefall. Her mouth finally broke away from his as she pressed her head into the blanket. "Derek!" she called out again in a passionate whisper that spoke more than if she had shouted it.

The combination of that with the feeling of her muscles quivering was too much for Derek. "Addison," he softly said in her ear as he came himself. When he was done, he propped himself up a bit to relieve her of the weight. He pressed his lips to her forehead before rolling over onto the blanket. He immediately pulled her to him, laying her across his chest. He wove his arms around her pulling the sides of the blanket to cover them. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Addison sighed contentedly as she listened to his heart slow its beats. "Thank you for asking for it."

They soon drifted off into the best night's sleep either of them had had in a long time.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter provided plenty of squee. I'm sure there'll be more to come.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did they would still be Derek and Addison.

A/N: I really apologize for the delayed updating. I didn't know the fix to the uploading problem until recently. I tried to make the squee really good to make up for it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Addison slowly opened her eyes as the sunlight started peeking through the curtains. She sighed serenely when she realized she was still wrapped up in Derek's arms. She smiled softly as she listened to his heartbeats. It was soothing to her, like when somebody cups a seashell to their ear.

Derek smiled as he watched her. He had woken a while ago but hadn't moved a muscle, partially because he didn't want to wake her and partially because he didn't want to leave her. He carefully wove his arms tighter around her so as not to startle her. "Good morning," he softly said, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Addison turned her head so her chin was resting on his chest. A smile tugged at her lips as she gazed up at him. She had all the confirmation she needed that last night hadn't been a dream. "Good morning." She shifted around a bit and her smile became a grin. "Well someone's been up for a while."

Derek chuckled as he absentmindedly started stroking her hair. "I think that's what woke me up in the first place."

Addison propped herself up slightly and put her mouth right by his ear. "Why didn't you wake me? I'm more than willing to help you with that," she said sultrily.

In one swift motion Derek rolled them over. His hand drifted to the inside of Addison's thigh and he ran it up and down at a calm and steady pace, grinning when he saw her bite her lip. "Well I thought it would be entirely rude and selfish of me to do that. You were sleeping so peacefully." He lowered his lips to her collar bone.

Addison's legs began to slip open. All the satiety from last night left her body and she found herself getting aggravatingly turned on. "Sleep is really, really overrated," she murmured.

Derek was enjoying Addison's reactions entirely too much. He began to kiss his way down, his hot breath drifting over her skin and causing her to shiver. His other hand started to mirror the first with her other leg. He didn't move them in sync but rather opposites of each other, hitting her with two different but equally as pleasurable sensations. He pushed her legs further apart as he settled his head between them.

Addison sharply gasped as Derek's tongue made contact with her sensitive flesh. Her shoulder blades dug into the blanket as her back arched. She wove one hand through his hair while the other grabbed onto Derek's and she laced their fingers together, gripping onto him tightly. "Oh god that feels so good!" she heatedly exclaimed despite the fact that the breath was slipping away.

Derek's tongue trailed up to her highly sensitive nub and he circled it, flicking it with his tongue every now and then. Two fingers glided over her lips before he slid them into her. He placed his tongue right on that bundle of nerves as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

Addison officially lost her breath as something a kin to electricity shot through her body. All her senses seemed to be ten times their normal level. She gasped for air, wondering how she could forget just how much ecstasy Derek could bestow on her.

Rather than stopping, Derek continued with his ministrations only this time they were more earnest. He had decided he was going to make Addison come at least three times before he would satisfy himself. As difficult as it may have been on him physically the sounds she was making more than compensated for it.

The second time was as mind blowing as the first for Addison but the third time she could have sworn she was on the verge of passing out, not that she was complaining in the least.

Having fulfilled his goal Derek finally relented, giving her one last kiss down there before bringing his face up to hers. "How's that for a way to start the day?" he asked with a grin.

Addison panted as she stared up at him. "There's only one thing that would make it better," she said sultrily.

Derek got a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he pressed himself against her but he didn't enter her. "What would that one thing be?"

"You know what I'm talking about Derek." Addison said lowly, moving her hips towards his.

Intent on teasing her Derek moved his hips back. "Are you sure you don't want some recovery time?"

Addison pushed Derek over onto his back and wasted no time straddling him, sliding herself onto him. She groaned at the feeling, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned forward a bit and whispered "Does this answer your question?"

Derek gripped onto Addison's arms and he pulled her down to him for a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every bit of it. His hands drifted down her back and he gripped onto her backside, lifting her ever so slightly before bringing her down again.

That was all the encouragement Addison needed as she began to thrust her hips, driving Derek deep into her. Carnal desire was coursing through her as she gripped onto Derek's shoulders, her nails digging in of their own accord. Her tongue began doing battle with Derek's in her mouth.

Derek's hands traveled up Addison's side. They came to a stop at her breasts and he cupped them, his thumbs teasing her nipples. He finally tore his mouth away from Addison's and moved it to one of her weak spots; the place where her neck and shoulder met and he began fervently sucking on it.

Addison deeply moaned as her hips became almost frenzied in their movement. Her toes began to curl as she practically slammed herself on Derek. Just when the build up was becoming almost too much to bear, she felt herself explode. Her eyes slipped shut and stars formed behind them.

Derek found his own release at the same moment, his teeth nipping her skin slightly. He was blown away, partially due to the torturous wait and partially because of his rediscovered passion for Addison. Every part of her had enthralled Derek when they first met and he was disgusted with himself for letting that drift away over the years.

When Addison had regained her breath she pulled herself off of Derek and slid onto the blanket, lying on her side and gently fingering the nail marks she had left on him. "Sorry about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Derek rolled over onto his side, slinging one arm over Addison's back and pulling her closer. He propped his head up with his hand as he gave her that dreamy smile. "I didn't even notice. Sort of like that time you completely clawed my back on our honeymoon."

Addison blushed a bit. "Well if you hadn't kept slipping your hand under my skirt throughout the entire five course dinner I wouldn't have become so animalistic when we finally got back to our room."

Derek nudged her nose with his. "It may have hurt but knowing how much you enjoyed it more than made up for it."

Addison smiled softly but then she became serious. She had to get things clear before she got the wrong idea and had her heart shattered again because she didn't think she could survive another time. "What does all this mean Derek?"

Derek's fingers danced up and down her back as he stared into her eyes. "I hope it means that you're taking me back. I was an absolute bastard to you so I'll understand if you don't."

Addison bit her lip as tears brimmed on her eyes. She took a deep breath not wanting to say what she was about to but knowing that she had to bring it out in the open. "There's something I have to tell you about. Something that happened after you left New York. I want it out in the open so it doesn't come back to haunt us…if you'll still want to be with me after I tell you."

Derek furrowed his brows as he held Addison's gaze. "What is it Addison?"

Addison struggled with the right words but ultimately decided to just come out and say it. "When Mark and I were living together in New York I…I became pregnant, with his baby. I ended up getting an abortion because I just couldn't have a baby with him. The only one I wanted to have a baby with was you." She held her breath as she waited anxiously for Derek's reaction.

Derek's temper began to rise but he quickly squashed that. After all, none of that would have happened if he had answered his damn phone when she called him. He brought his hand up to her face, running his knuckles tenderly along her cheek. "Everything that happened was my fault." He shushed her when she started to protest. "I left you to fend for yourself. You did what you had to, to survive. I can't blame you for that or hold it against you."

Addison smiled then brought her mouth to Derek's for a soft kiss. She didn't agree with him being solely at fault but they could get into that later. There was a look of pure serenity in her eyes as she pulled back. "So we're Derek and Addison again?"

Derek grinned as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah, we're definitely Derek and Addison again." He sighed as his phone started ringing. He snatched it up from its place on the hearth where he had set last night. He cast a quick glance at the caller i.d. then flipped it open. "Hey Tricia. What's going on?"

Tricia lightly laughed. "I was just calling to see what side of the country you're on. Nancy's on her way down from Connecticut, Kathleen's in from Pennsylvania and Liz got here the other day so I figured if you were vacationing on this coast you might be able to swing by for the Christmas celebration. I think Mom would really like. We all would Derek. The kids miss you like crazy and so do we. It would be nice if all of us were together again."

Derek smiled softly. "I'd like that too. Tell you what give me about twenty minutes and I'll call you back. Oh one more thing," he said hurriedly before his sister could hang up "would it be okay if I were to bring somebody?"

"Are you talking about the skanky intern?" Tricia said, not bothering to keep the disdain out of her voice. She had gotten quite an earful about Meredith from Nancy.

"No. Definitely not."

"Oh," Tricia said the surprise evident in her voice. Her mind started whirling as she tried to figure out who this mystery guest could be. "Yeah that's fine. You know our family always makes room for one more."

"Great. I'll talk to you soon." He closed his phone and turned to Addison with a smile. "What do you say we go spend Christmas with my family? Assuming we can get out of here that is. Make our reunion official."

Addison breathed in deeply. She knew Kathleen and Nancy would be thrilled to see her since they knew the whole story about what had happened. Addison had intended to only tell Kathleen on a professional basis but Nancy had managed to overhear. They had both grudgingly agreed to keep her secret. It was the rest of the family's reactions that she was worried about. "Are you sure they're going to want to see me?"

"Come on Addison you know they've always loved you. As in the real, unconditional way. Besides, they've always said they just want me to be happy and once they see that that's how I am again with you, everything will be like it used to."

She smiled softly. "It would be nice to see everyone again."

Derek smiled in return and he got up, walking over to the window. "They must have got the plow working," he commented as he gazed out. He went back over to Addison and sat down. "They were even kind enough to take care of the driveway and shovel the rental out."

"I guess it's going to be Christmas in New York again."

"Christmas always was our holiday."

Addison grinned, and then gasped. "I haven't gotten gifts for anybody!"

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "You being back in their lives will be gift enough for them. So what do you say?"

"You know the Shepherd family Christmas was always my favorite time of year."

"Wonderful!" Derek exclaimed. He glanced at his watch. "That gives us most of the day here before we have to get on the road." He leaned over to give her a sweet kiss. "I'll call Tricia back and give her the good news."

"I'm going to go get freshened up while you do that. I'll be in the shower if you want to join me when you're done." Addison said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Derek got a wicked grin on his face. "I'll be up as soon as I can." He watched her walk up the stairs and when he heard the water start running he picked up his phone again and called his sister.

Tricia picked up on the first ring. "So what's the verdict?"

"We'll be there." Derek said his voice shining with happiness. "But I'm going to have to ask you a huge favor."

"What is it?" Tricia questioned.

"The guest I'm bringing with is Addison. Before you get started on one of your rants just don't. There's a whole lot more to what happened between her and Mark," he couldn't help but spit the name a bit. In his opinion Mark had taken complete advantage of Addison's vulnerability and that took his disgust to a whole different level. "She told me everything and we're back together. It's something that I really want."

Tricia breathed a sigh of relief. She and other sisters had been hoping they would reconcile one day. "You know I always thought there was more to that whole thing. It just didn't make sense. I'm really glad to hear you two finally worked things out."

"Me too." Derek said smiling at his sister's reaction. "Listen I want to get her a surprise but I won't be able to so that's where I need your help. I know it's the worst possible day to ask you to do this but I need you to swing by Tiffany's and pick something up. I promise I'll pay you when we get there."

"That's fine! I have a couple of other gifts to pick up so it won't be a big deal. What did you want me to get?"

Derek grinned as he started explaining it to Tricia. He was extremely specific in what he wanted but he knew Tricia wouldn't let him down.

Tricia sighed sentimentally. "That is so sweet! Who knew my big brother was such a romantic?"

Derek chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "One other thing Tricia, don't tell anybody else about this. I want it to be a surprise when I walk through the door with her."

"I promise I won't tell anybody." Tricia said while winking at Nancy who had been listening in the entire time.

"That's great. Hey Tricia…thanks, for everything." He smiled as he hung up. He tossed the phone down before he sped up the stairs, intent on having Addison as much as possible before they left.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Special thanks to those who reviewed! They keep my muse around.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did they would still be Derek and Addison.

A/N: If any of you should happen to be tired of the Addek squee (though I'm not sure if that could even be possible) then you probably want to skip ahead to the next part of the chapter. For those of you who aren't tired of it; enjoy!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek made sure to make some noise as he walked down the hall and slid into the bathroom. He didn't want to scare Addison. He slipped into the shower and his arms wove around her, holding her against him. He pulled the shampoo bottle out of her hands. "I'll get that for you."

Addison softly laughed as Derek squeezed some of the shampoo onto her head. Her laughter turned into a moan as he started working the shampoo into her hair, massaging her scalp. "That feels really nice," she quietly said as her head tilted back. "You could give Enrique a run for his money," she teased referring to her favorite New York hair stylist.

Derek chuckled as he turned Addison around. He ran a hand through her hair as the water poured over it while his other rubbed her shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off of her watching intently as a drop traveled all the way down her body, hugging every curve along the way. He brought his mouth to hers, his arms wrapping around her shoulders to hold her close.

Addison eagerly kissed him back. Her hand drifted down his chest and it continued further. Her fingers curled and she ran her hand up and down the entire length of him. She wasn't sure they had ever gone at it as much as they had been in such a short period of time, not that she minded in the least.

Derek groaned as he gently guided Addison to the tiled wall, driving his tongue further into her mouth. He blindly reached up and after several attempts managed to turn the shower head so the water splashed down on them. He broke off from their kiss long enough to place his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping them around his waist. His mouth went for her neck and he sucked on it as he slid into her slowly, an inch at a time, reveling in every last sensation.

Addison wove her arms tightly around Derek. Her hand tangled into his hair and she pressed his forehead against hers, locking her eyes with his. Her back wasn't the most comfortable but she quickly forgot about it when Derek thrust into her. "You're spoiling me," she whispered to him.

"You deserve it," Derek murmured back, holding tightly onto her as his hips began a regular rhythm. He didn't seem to be getting enough of Addison. "I plan on spoiling you in every way as much as you'll let me."

Addison moaned softly and gasped out. "You should be careful with that. I might just end up becoming unbearable." She pushed her hips away from the wall, groaning as the blood started running through her veins at a more rapid pace.

Derek kissed her nose then lowered his tongue to trace the outline of her lips. He sucked on her lower lip. "That would be impossible," he murmured against her mouth, punctuating each word by driving himself further into her.

"We're never going to get out of here if you keep this up."

"I can't say I would mind that much." Derek softly said his voice contrasting with his actions. His eyes wandered down over her body before he lifted them back up to her face. "You look even more gorgeous than the time we went skinny dipping at the lake. You were absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight."

"I didn't want to let you go. Everything about that night was perfect." Addison was finding it harder to form coherent sentences. "The water, the stars, the way…you looked…at me," she got out before the power of speech slipped away from her.

Derek urgently pushed into Addison. He pressed the side of his face against hers, his mouth right by her ear. "Enticing, captivating, heavenly…that…was…you." He knew he was going to lose it any second but he could tell Addison wasn't quite there so he brought his hand around and pressed his thumb on the highly alert nerve bundle and rubbed it.

Addison got a vice grip on Derek as her moans and gasps echoed off the walls. She felt herself getting lightheaded from the combination of the steam, hot water and Derek's attentions. "I…love…you!" she heatedly exclaimed as the pleasure cascaded over her body.

Derek let himself go, pressing Addison against the wall while he tried to slow down his breathing. "I love you too," he gasped out deeply kissing her. He slowly lowered her to her feet, pulling her flush against his body.

Addison kissed his wet chest. "This is the best shower I've had in a long time."

Derek chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll see if I can make tomorrow's even better."

Addison looked up at him, her expression a tad shocked. "Not if it's at your sister's house you won't!"

"I think it would make it that much more exciting." Derek said with a wicked grin.

Addison reached around him and shut the shower off. She shot him a look as she stepped out and grabbed a towel off the rack. She tossed another one to him. She dried herself off before wrapping the towel snuggly around her. "If we get going soon, we'll have enough time to do some speed Christmas shopping."

Derek held back a smile. He knew why she was ignoring her suggestion. They had been babysitting Kathleen's then three year old daughter Kayla. She had been asleep for a couple of hours when Addison and Derek couldn't resist temptation. Addison hadn't even gotten a chance to dry her hair so mortified, she spun a lame tale about juice getting spilled over the both of them. She had been embarrassed for months afterwards. "I'll just make sure to get a hotel room then. I'll tell Tricia we don't want to intrude. I can't stand the thought of going a whole twenty four hours without having you."

Addison smiled as she started running the brush through her hair. "You're going to have to behave yourself in front of your family or you won't be getting any for a lot more than twenty four hours," she lightly teased.

Derek laughed as he came up to her and draped his arm over her chest while his other hand worked its way under the towel. He trapped her earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Addison sighed contentedly. "We're going to miss the party if we don't leave soon."

"Just one more time before we leave. Please?" he murmured.

Addison turned around and pressed her lips to Derek. "You're insatiable," she whispered before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Derek pulled back minutely. "Do you mind?" he huskily asked as he tugged the towel down.

"I can't say I do." Addison gasped out, joining her lips with Derek's once more.

"Wonderful," he said against her mouth before he leaned down and swept her up in his arms, walking rapidly for the bedroom.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Five hours later they were pulling into Manhattan, heading towards Fifth Avenue for some down to the wire last minute gifts. They would have gotten into town sooner but Derek had taken his sweet time with Addison.

"I was thinking we should split up. We're pressed for time since the stores close early today." Addison said.

Derek grabbed onto her hand as he easily maneuvered through the traffic. "We'll be fine. Besides you know I'm not good at picking out gifts."

"That's true," Addison concurred with a smile. "But we do have twenty three gifts to get. I don't want to get down to one or two and have the store announce they're closing."

Derek brought Addison's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "We do our best work under pressure."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want to be apart from me," she said hiding her hope with a teasing tone.

Derek glanced at her before his eyes went back to the road. "I don't want to be apart from you."

Addison smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I figured we could go by Saks first for the adults then head over to FAO Schwartz for the kids. I still have my platinum cards through them so we should be able to get through pretty quickly."

Derek chuckled being very familiar with those cards or rather the bills that came with them. He wondered if Tricia had gotten to Tiffany's yet or if he would have to make sure he steered Addison clear of that store. He swung into a parking structure and the two were quickly off, clutching their coats around their necks. They came to a stop in front of Saks.

Addison gazed at the displays, a sweet smile on her face. "It's still as gorgeous as ever."

"Remember how we used to come here the day they put up the display and compare it to previous years?" Derek asked, wearing a sentimental smile of his own.

Addison nodded as she looked at him, her eyes shining. "I think this one is the best yet."

Derek leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Come on, let's go shopping." He wrapped his hand around hers and tugged her towards the doors.

Addison laughed as she followed Derek. "I never thought I'd hear you say those words. Your sisters are never going to believe me."

Derek smirked at her as they weaved their way through the crowd. After a while he became convinced that Addison had some sort of secret sonar as she managed to find just the right thing for whomever out of nowhere. The store personnel still recognized them and they were able to skip the long check out lines.

Amanda smiled at the pair as she rapidly but exquisitely wrapped their gifts. "We've missed you Doctors Shepherd," she said with a grin.

Addison smiled a tad uneasily, unsure of what to say exactly.

Derek wrapped an arm around Addison's shoulders and smiled. "We've missed you all too. Though I have to admit it's been a bit easier on my bank account." Derek said charmingly.

Amanda laughed as she began piling the gifts in bags. "Would you like these delivered to your brownstone?"

Derek took a deep breath. "No actually. We're directly on our way to a party after we're done shopping," he said while giving Addison a reassuring squeeze.

Addison smiled at him relieved at how smoothly he was handling everything before she turned back to Amanda. "Could we have these held until we're done shopping? We'd finish up here but we have fourteen kids to buy for and I doubt any of them would be happy with sweaters."

"That won't be a problem at all Doctor Shepherd."

Derek and Addison smiled before they headed outside bustling up the street to their next destination. They were waiting for the walk light at a corner when Addison turned to Derek. "You handled that really well."

Derek shrugged but he tightened his grip on Addison's hand. "It was nice hearing you referred to as Doctor Shepherd again. It was like all that insanity had never happened."

Addison smiled a bit but then became serious. "We shouldn't pretend like it never happened Derek. If we do, we could just end up making the same mistakes again."

Derek reluctantly nodded. "I meant what I said though, about you being called Doctor Shepherd as being nice."

"What are you saying Derek?" Addison hedged as she cast a sideways glance and found the light was still displaying not to walk. She was beginning to think it was the longest light in history.

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I'm saying that one day, when you're ready and more importantly if you want to I want to marry you…again," he added with a smile.

Addison felt her heart beating double time. She had wished for this moment so many times but at the same time she was a bit scared. "I want that too believe me I do but…I think we should take our time with this, just to be sure we don't screw things up by rushing anything."

"I'm fine with that. I have no intention of going anywhere." Derek said as he laid a soft kiss on Addison's forehead.

The walk light changed and they fell into step with the throng of people as they briskly walked. They went into FAO Schwartz and sped through there in record time, Addison's sonar operating in overdrive. They had the same experience with the staff as they did at Saks, blaming their careers on their shopping hiatus. They rushed back to Saks, grabbed the bags and hurried for the car.

"Whew!" Addison exclaimed as Derek started the car. "We've got just enough time to make it to Tricia's if the traffic doesn't give us any major problems."

Derek cast an amused glance at Addison. "How do you do it? Do the items call out to you in a tone only you can hear?"

Addison playfully swatted his arm. "Hey I'm saving your hide here. You know you'd never hear the end of it if you showed up without gifts."

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate it because I do. I'm just curious," he supplied as he pulled out onto the street.

Addison shook her head, putting a pretend offended expression on her face. "I'm not sharing my secret if your only going to mock me."

Derek rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face. "I'll make sure you get all the credit."

"Well, I suppose that's a start." Addison said coyly.

Derek chuckled as he zipped through the traffic, hardly being able to wait to tell his family the good news about him and Addison. He just hoped they wouldn't spoil anything.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They pulled up to Tricia's house a short while later. Derek was about to get out of the car when Addison stopped him.

"What if they don't want me around?" Addison questioned as she gazed at the house, suddenly extremely nervous.

Derek reached out and gently turned her face towards his. "They'll want you around like they always have. Sure they might be caught off guard at first but then they'll be thrilled."

"Are you sure?" Addison questioned with a nervous smile.

"I'm absolutely positive." Derek reassured her, giving her a gentle kiss before he got out of the car, hurrying around to help Addison out. They managed to get all of the bags and headed up the steps. Derek pressed the doorbell with his elbow since the bags were precariously held in his hands. He smiled at Addison as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"I'm coming!" Tricia called out, wiping off her hands as she headed for the door. She took a quick look in the peephole, noting where to look so she'd spot Derek first to keep up the surprise guise. She quickly pulled the door open. "Derek! Just in time!" She hugged her brother, taking a moment to whisper "it's all wrapped and ready to go." She pulled back and her head turned towards Addison. She put on a startled expression. "Addison! Wow! Umm…how have you been?"

Addison gulped slightly as she smiled at Tricia. "I've…I've been all right. How about you?"

Derek tried to shoot Tricia a look without Addison noticing.

"I've been great!" Not trusting her acting abilities she leaned in and gave Addison a quick hug. "Come on in you two. It's freezing out there." She silently cursed her brother for his surprise idea. She wanted to show how thrilled she was to know they were back together but she knew she had to keep up the charade until Derek made the grand announcement. "I have to get back into the kitchen but you know where the coats go. Everyone else is in the living room." She hurried off.

Addison let out a long breath. "Well I guess that went okay."

Derek helped her pull her coat off before shrugging off his own and hanging them in the closet. He set the bags off to the side as he took hold of Addison's hand and led her towards the room. He let the wall shield Addison as he came to a stop in the entryway. "Hey everybody." He laughed as he was greeted with various exclamations of "Derek!" and "Uncle Derek!" "I have a surprise for all of you." Derek grinned as he stepped to the side and pulled Addison into plain view.

Addison waved and attempted a calm smile. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the large group before her. Her hand got a vice grip on Derek's.

"Aunt Annie!" Claire exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed over, throwing her arms around Addison's waist.

"Hey sweetie!" Addison replied, leaning down to give Claire a quick kiss.

Nancy walked over to the two a grin on her face. "So I see Mister Scarecrow here finally got a brain." She wrapped her arms around Addison. "It's good to have you back here. It just hasn't felt right."

Addison felt sweet tears brim on her eyes. "I've missed you so much." She and Derek were then pretty much attacked by the kids, who let out shouts of joy when they spotted the bags by the door.

Kathleen walked over to the two, kissing her brother on the cheek before turning to Addison. She took the opportunity to whisper to her. "So he knows the whole story now?"

Addison slightly nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"Good. I can finally give him a piece of my mind."

"Kathleen please don't do that! He feels horrible enough as it is." Addison urgently whispered.

"I'll think about it." Kathleen said before she slipped away.

Before Addison had a chance to stop her they were all distracted. "What's all this noise out here?" Theresa, Derek's mom, said as she came in from the kitchen. A large grin broke out on her face as she spotted her son and made a beeline for him. "Derek! I'm so glad you made it!"

"I am too Mom," he said as he hugged his mother tightly. He was fully realizing just how much he hated being apart from his family as irritating as they could be at times.

Theresa turned towards Addison and she held her gaze for several long seconds. Her daughters had reassured her that Derek was making the right choice. Just the fact that the four agreed on something was almost enough to convince her. She smiled warmly at Addison and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're here too Addison."

Addison felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of her. She rapidly blinked to keep the tears in. "I'm glad as well…Mrs. Shepherd." She wasn't sure what to call her so she figured that was a safe bet.

Theresa laughed as she lovingly patted Addison's face. "Don't be silly dear. You know it's been Mom for years."

Addison smiled gratefully in return, amazed at how wonderful everyone was being. She almost couldn't believe it.

Liz wandered into the room carrying a large tray of appetizers. She spotted the duo in the midst of the crowd. "Hey Derek! Hey Addison!" she called out, entirely forgetting she was supposed to be unknowing.

"Hi Liz," Addison responded shooting Derek a quizzical look.

Derek studied Liz hard. "Liz, you don't seem surprised to see Addison."

Liz got a guilty expression on her face. She tried to think of a good cover story but it eluded her.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "I told Tricia not to tell anybody!"

"I didn't!" Tricia said as she came in. "Nancy did."

Derek gave her a skeptical look. "How could she have told anybody if you didn't tell her in the first place?"

"I heard it myself." Nancy supplied. "I listened in when you called her. What can I say; old habits die hard."

Addison couldn't help but laugh. It was just so Derek's sisters.

Tricia drew Addison in for a tight hug. "Welcome home honey. Sorry for the acting back there but Tweedle Dumb insisted on it."

"Thanks Tricia." Addison said.

"I'm bored!" Jessie declared.

"Yeah, can we open presents now?" Kayla asked. The kids had obviously gotten over Derek and Addison's arrival.

"Looks like it's time for the chaos." Addison said with a smile.

"I'll get the bags." Derek said and made his way over to them.

Tricia followed and slipped Derek the gift. "Here you go. She's going to love it!"

Derek grinned as he handed Tricia a large wad of cash. "She had better. If not I'm blaming you."

Tricia made a face at Derek. "Well I was going to help you with those but not now." She spun on her heel and marched back towards the party.

Derek merely rolled his eyes as he tried to grab as many of the bags as he could.

Addison chuckled as she walked over to him. "Did you need some help with that?"

"Yes please." Derek responded with a smile.

"You know I'm curious. Why did you tell Tricia that you'd be bringing me?"

"You'll see," he said giving her a quick kiss before handing her some of the bags. They made there way back towards the living room.

"Uncle Derek and Aunt Addie presents are the best!" Megan exclaimed excitedly.

Derek chuckled at the kids. "I'm glad to hear that but first Uncle Derek has to give Aunt Addie a gift first," he said as he gazed at Addison with a smirk when the two settled down on the couch.

"Derek!" Addison quietly said. "I haven't got anything for you."

He leaned in towards her. "You already gave me my gift this morning. Three times over," he said quietly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He held the box out to her.

Addison smiled her eyes shifting around the room before she carefully unwrapped the present, despite the kids urging to rip it off. She immediately recognized the tell tale Tiffany's box and she gazed questioningly at Derek. "When did you get this?"

Derek smiled. "That's where Tricia came in. I told her what to get and she picked it up for me."

Addison smiled sweetly as she pried open the box. She gasped as she gazed at the contents. Hanging on a long gold chain was the outline of a circle that was made up of many small but brilliantly sparkling diamonds.

Derek grinned at her reaction. He reached out and held his thumb and finger to where the pendant hung from the chain. "I thought this would be very fitting. It has a starting point that it's joined together before going separate ways only to come back together at the end." His fingers traced the path as he described it. "Just like us. Full circle."

"You pick out the best gifts!" Addison declared before she planted a deep kiss on him.

Several of the kids let out very vocal "ewws!" at the display.

Addison laughed as she pulled back from Derek and faced the kids. "Just wait for another ten years. You won't be saying 'eww" anymore!"

Derek chuckled as he tugged the box out of Addison's hand. He did have to admit Tricia had done an excellent job with her task. He put the necklace on Addison, pulling her hair out of the way before letting it drop into place. "Merry Christmas Addison." Derek softly said to her.

"Merry Christmas Derek." Addison managed to whisper before the kids sent bows and gift wrap flying all over the place.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well this chapter took longer than I thought but I hope you all liked it. Rest assured that there's still plenty more story left.

Special thanks to everyone who's reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they'd still be Derek and Addison.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek stood before the sink finishing up the last of the dishes. His brother in law Nathan had been helping him but had to take leave of dish duty to deal with something with the kids. At least that's what he had said. Derek had his doubts though but he had kept his silence. It hadn't been that big of a deal after all.

Kathleen strode into the kitchen and stopped a few feet from Derek. Her hand came to rest on her hip and she cleared her throat to get his attention. When his eyes met hers she steadily held his gaze. "Hey Derek, do you think we could talk for a couple of minutes?"

Derek shook the water from his hands as he furrowed his brows. He could tell from her tone that it wasn't a lighthearted let's catch up type of conversation his sister was seeking. He turned so he was fully facing her and he instinctively crossed his arms over his chest. "What's on your mind Kathleen?"

Kathleen took a deep breath before she started speaking. "I want to start out by saying you're my brother and I love you. Even though you make it really difficult sometimes I do."

Derek slowly nodded his head. "Likewise."

"Now that we've got that clear," Kathleen's face took on a fuming expression. "God Derek how could you be such an ass?!"

"Excuse me?" Derek questioned, utterly lost in her accusing question. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened with Addison!"

The gears in Derek's head started whirling as he stared at Kathleen. "What do you know about what happened between us?"

"Everything Derek! I know about frickin' everything! I know about Jeffrey showing up out of no where, I know about you ignoring her calls, I know about you throwing her out and then running for the hills. She told me everything right after it happened."

This time it was Derek's turn to get a fuming expression. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well for starters there was this little thing called doctor-patient confidentiality. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept." Her voice was drenched in sarcasm. "Secondly Addison didn't want me to tell you and I had to respect her wishes as much as I didn't want to. Mentally speaking she was thrown back to the night as if it had first happened and if I had broken her trust it would have erased all the progress she's fought for over these years."

"She never told me anything about him until yesterday. I had no idea that was the reason she was with Mark."

Kathleen was taking no pity on her brother. "Well maybe if you had stopped to think for a second instead of falling into your 'oh woe is me, pity poor wounded Derek' self absorbed bullshit, you would have realized that Addison would have never done something like that if she was in the right frame of mind. Mark's an opportunist and you left the door wide open for him."

Derek pursed his lips as his head dropped and he stared at the floor. He studied his shoes for several long seconds before his eyes returned to Kathleen. "You have no idea how much I wish I had answered my phone that day. If I had had any inkling to what was happening-" He was quickly cut off though.

"Oh please Derek! Addison knew how important that conference was to you. You really think she would have been calling you repeatedly for no good reason? We both know the answer to that one. No, you were more concerned about furthering your precious surgical career than considering the fact that something was seriously wrong with your _wife_."

"You're right Kathleen!" Derek just managed to keep his voice from rising, reminding himself that the rest of the family was a short distance away. He assumed their conversation had been drowned out by the numerous voices that were chattering away but that cover wouldn't last if they got any louder. "I was caring about all the wrong things. Now, I have to live with myself every time I think about what Addison went through. I have to live with her looking at me adoringly and thinking the only thing she should be doing is slapping me across the face and telling me to go to hell. I have to live with her acting like I did no wrong when I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself!"

Both Kathleen's and Derek's head snapped to the door when they heard the unmistakable click of heels making their way towards them. Addison was hurrying over to the two but her eyes were fixed on Kathleen. It was obvious she had caught at least part of the conversation and she was far from happy with it. Theresa was trailing behind Addison, studying both her children carefully.

"Kathleen," Addison said as she stopped in front of her "I thought I asked you to not do this."

Kathleen stood her ground despite Addison's look. "I'm sorry Addie but I had too. I've been sitting on it for too long."

"It's okay Addison." Derek said as he reached out and took her hand. "She had every right to say what she said."

"I think it's time someone explained to me what's going on." Theresa said but it was clear to everyone in the room it was far from a suggestion.

Kathleen and Derek both looked at each other. They had both spent their entire lives trying not to hear the tone from their mother they just did. Neither seemed to be the one to want to speak first though.

Addison's eyes went between the siblings before she sighed and turned to face Theresa. "They were fighting over me and what happened between Derek and myself after he found me with Mark."

"It's not that simple Addison." Kathleen said. "You're leaving out the part where my brother was a selfish bastard."

"Kathleen!" Addison and Theresa exclaimed in unison.

"She isn't exaggerating." Derek supplied as he met his mother's gaze. "Addison was completely innocent in the whole thing."

Addison sighed in frustration. "No I wasn't Derek!"

"Okay everyone stop!" Theresa said as she held up her hands. "One person tell me the story from start to finish and no interrupting or interjecting."

Derek took a deep breath and started to speak before anyone else could. "The whole thing was my fault." He shot Addison a look when she opened her mouth. "You heard what my mother said." He waited until her mouth closed before he continued. "Addison got an unexpected visit from Jeffrey Myers that day. She tried to call me but I was too busy with the convention to pay attention. Mark was there for her when I wasn't. If I hadn't been a selfish bastard as Kathleen so eloquently put it, all of this could have been avoided."

Theresa sighed then drew Derek and Addison into a tight embrace. "You both made mistakes. You both made bad choices. The important thing is that you realize that. You just have to make sure you two talk your way through this or it's going to rear its ugly head later on."

Derek squeezed his mother tightly. "Thanks Mom," he whispered to her. He knew her looking out for them went beyond maternal counseling. She had often told Derek how he and Addison reminded her of herself and Samuel, Derek's father. Theresa had never gotten over her husband's death so when Derek and Addison broke up, even after she had heard about Mark, she couldn't help but wonder why Derek was throwing away what she longed to have back.

Theresa gave each of them a peck on the cheek as she pulled back. "Now how about we head back to the party? I know the girls are anxious to get their hands on you," she said to Addison with a smile.

Derek smiled at Addison. "Go on ahead. I'll be right there."

Addison smiled in return and leaned in to give Derek a quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen with Theresa.

Kathleen watched them go and then gave Derek a tentative smile. "I think I'll head back myself." She started to go for the door.

"Hey Kathleen," Derek waited until she turned to face him. "Thank you…for kicking my ass. I needed to say what I did out loud but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Kathleen's smile grew as she went back over to Derek, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "The gentle coaxing down the path never worked on you."

Derek chuckled as he hugged her back. "That's what was wrong with that couples shrink back in Seattle. He wasn't you."

Kathleen smiled at his words. "You know you two are more than welcome to call me for anything you may need. I won't even charge you."

Derek rolled his eyes but he had a playful grin on his face. "Come on, let's get back into the party before Mom chews us out."

Kathleen laughed as she laced her arm through Derek's. "So did you feel like you were a kid again when she got that tone?"

"Are you kidding me? I was almost wishing I was a kid again because she'd have probably shown a lot more mercy if we had really set her off."

"I know! Anytime our friends would be wishing she was their mom, I just told them to make her angry and they wouldn't be wishing that anymore."

"I still can't figure out how Nancy never seemed to get the 'Don't make Mom mad' concept."

"Because she was sneaky enough to pin whatever she did on one of us. She never suffered the consequences."

"I seem to remember you were rather skilled in that yourself," Derek said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Derek!" Kathleen said as they walked through the door.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Okay so maybe I was a bit harsh on Derek but I thought he deserved to have a nice swift kick in the rear and Kathleen seemed to be like a good candidate. I don't know why but she did. I know there was minimal Addek interaction in this but there'll be plenty more next chapter. Hope you liked this one anyways.

Special thanks as always to those who reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they'd still be Derek and Addison.

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the long delay. Life got in the way but its back on track now. Enjoy!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek and Addison were driving around New York. They had departed Tricia's less than an hour ago and had decided to revive one of their favorite holiday past times which was to drive around and look at the Christmas decorations.

"I still don't understand people's fascination with the glowing plastic figures." Addison mused from the passenger seat. "I've always thought they were a bit tacky."

"I suppose that they want to make sure that no one misses their enthusiasm for the season." Derek chuckled. "Remember the first Christmas we celebrated together?"

Addison smiled warmly at him. "Yeah I do. We had been going out for about a year and you had surprised me with that inflatable Rudolph."

"That wasn't the only gift I got for you. I clearly remember scraping together enough for a cashmere sweater."

"I remember that too. The Rudolph was my favorite though. It always has been. Well it now has to share that title with this," she said while indicating the necklace.

Derek smiled at her but his expression was a tad puzzled. "Why was that one your favorite?"

"Because you remembered that my grandmother and I had watched that movie every Christmas since I was a baby and you knew how much I was missing her. So by giving me that Rudolph you were giving me her in a way and I really appreciated that."

Derek took hold of Addison's hand and squeezed it. "I promise from now on only thoughtful gifts. You won't get another gift card or sweater from me ever again."

"It doesn't matter what you give me Derek. You don't have to give me anything. As long as I have you that's more than enough. Besides you were the only one who ever made me get off my spoiled princess pedestal and I rather like it."

"Well there goes the scepter idea for your birthday," Derek couldn't resist cracking.

Addison rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. "I suppose you can get me that but only as long as it matches Claire's."

Derek got an expression of a light bulb going off above his head and he quickly took a turn. "I know something that will make this day even better. I just have to hope it's still open."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Derek?"

"You'll see soon enough," he replied as he pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek helped Addison out of the car and the two were quickly walking down the street. They were once more in the heart of the city. When they rounded the corner Derek came to a stop and Addison followed suit.

Derek turned to Addison with a twinkle in his eyes. "Close your eyes."

Addison arched an eyebrow. Generally closing ones eyes while walking the streets of New York was not the greatest of ideas but Addison let herself be reassured by the fact that Derek was there. "I'm not going to regret this am I?"

Derek shook his head. "I promise you won't." When she shut her eyes Derek wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and wrapped his hand around hers, holding it up to his chest. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before. He started to lead her up the street keeping a carefully eye out. When they reached their destination he angled himself so he could see Addison's expression. "Okay you can open them now."

Addison slowly lifted her lids and when she saw the sight before her she gasped. "The Rockefeller Christmas Tree!" she exclaimed. She leaned onto the railing that was between the sidewalk and the skating rink. "I can't believe I had forgotten how gorgeous it was!"

Derek grinned at her reaction. This had always been one of their favorite spots to come to. He frowned a tiny bit when he saw the rink was completely empty. He and Addison had traditionally come their every Christmas Eve to do some skating, something that had slipped by the wayside when their careers had really taken off. He had wanted to bring back that time again and couldn't help being a bit disappointed that it wouldn't be happening. "I was hoping we could get some skating in tonight but I guess that won't be happening."

Addison gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm. "We'll be able to do it again. Besides, I'm so rusty it would probably go as well as the first time you got me out here."

"Could I help you two with something?" an elderly man asked from their side.

Derek turned towards the sound of the voice and smiled at the man. "Oh I don't think so. I was hoping we could go ice skating but since the rink's closed that's out of the question. It's just something we would do every year."

The elderly man smiled at Derek and Addison. "Well it looks like luck is on your side this evening. I was on my way home but I'd be happy to hang around for an hour or so."

Both Derek and Addison were amazed by this offer. She was the first one to find her voice. "Oh we couldn't ask you to do that! I'm sure you have somewhere else to be and we'd hate to keep you from that."

The elderly man smiled warmly at Addison. "I was headed home to my wife but she'll understand. To be perfectly honest she'd probably kick me to the couch for a week if she knew I was denying a happy couple their Christmas wish."

Derek couldn't help being charmed by the man. "She wouldn't be mad at us for keeping you?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Not in the least," the man said with a smile. "Believe me I would know. We've been married for over fifty years," he said unable to keep the pride from his tone.

"Wow!" Addison breathed. "That's incredible."

"The only incredible thing about it is my wife. She went through a lot early on in her life but she never lost her optimism. She has the biggest, sweetest heart of anybody I've ever met and I've met quite a few people. She's always saying there's a chance for so much more happiness in the world. The thing is she can make you believe it like something standing in front of your face. That's why I'm glad to aid her cause one thing at a time."

Derek held out his hand to the man. "I'm Derek and this is Addison."

The man shook Derek's hand. "The name's Paul. Pleased to meet you both."

"We're pleased to meet you as well." Addison said warmly. She was still a tad boggled by Paul. It seemed he was as every bit in love with his wife as she imagined he was when he had started with her. She still found the thought of over five decades of marriage to be amazing. She couldn't help the hope she found rising in her chest.

"So what size skates do you two wear?" Paul asked.

"She's an eight and I'm a twelve." Derek replied.

"Follow me and I'll get those for you."

Addison and Derek followed Paul. On the way Derek pulled out his wallet and tugged several bills out. "Please take this. It's the least we can do," he said holding the money out towards him.

Paul glanced over his shoulder and waved it away. "Put your money back. I won't take it. The skating is on the house too by the way."

"Are you sure?" Addison questioned a bit stunned.

"As sure as it's Christmas Eve." Paul said with a smile. He stepped into his little booth and pulled the respective skates down and held them out towards the two. "Consider it in the spirit of the season."

Derek and Addison took the skates with a grateful smile and worked their way to a nearby bench. It wasn't long before the two were gliding along the surface though Addison still had a strong grip on Derek's hand. It was a short time before Addison fully got her confidence back and she moved across the ice with more surety.

Derek grinned at her. "I see you haven't forgotten my instruction."

Addison grinned in return. "No I haven't. I think that bruise I got the first time was enough to make me never forget. I must have had that thing for two weeks."

Derek couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I felt so bad about that. I was sure you were never going to talk to me again."

"It was my bruised ego that I was more concerned about. To be honest I was worried you'd think I was pathetic."

"Why would you think I'd ever think that about you?" Derek asked with a baffled expression.

"Well you made it look incredibly easy but I couldn't get around the rink once by myself without falling on my ass."

"It was something new for you Addison. I was just happy you trusted me enough to let me teach you."

Addison smiled softly. "You've always been the one to make me feel safe enough to lower the walls."

Derek returned the soft smile. "This is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had."

"Me too." Addison quietly said. She pulled herself and Derek to a stop then raised her mouth to his, giving him a long deep kiss.

Derek eagerly returned the kiss. He eventually pulled back then smiled down at her. "What do you say we skate a little bit longer then find a nice hotel room with a great big bed?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." Addison murmured back. "If Paul hadn't been so nice I'd say let's just go now but I'd feel bad."

"I agree." Derek said. He started skating again, swinging himself in front of Addison so he could face her. After a few pushes he was easily skating backwards. "I'm already looking forward to this next year."

Addison grinned. "Maybe we can take Paul and his wife out for dinner next year."

"We should definitely keep that in mind."

They skated for about another half hour before they made their way back toward the bench and their shoes. They headed back over to the booth thanking Paul several times. Derek tried to get him to take the money again but he wouldn't hear of it. They both bade him a Merry Christmas which he returned before they headed back towards their car.

"What do you think about swinging by the Ritz-Carlton and seeing if they have any vacancies?"

"I think that sounds perfect." Addison concurred and they hurried for the car.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I hope you liked it. I promise I will do my best to get another chapter up tomorrow night. I had to prep for my med school interview (I got in by the way!) and then I went on vacation so that's the reason for the lack of updates. I can tell you that there will be ample Addek squee in the next chapter.

Special thanks as always to those who reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, they'd still be Derek and Addison.

A/N: As promised another chapter. It's a bit shorter than normal but it has nothing but squee so hopefully that'll make up for it. :)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek frantically swiped the key card and barely pushed it open before he and Addison were tumbling through the door. He swiftly shut it behind them and pressed her against the door with his body, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

Addison hungrily kissed him back her hands anxiously tugging his jacket off. It had barely fallen to the floor when her fingers began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. When it was undone she lightly grazed her nails down his bare chest then ran them back up again to sneak her hands under the fabric by his shoulders. She pushed it down until it joined the jacket on the floor.

Derek left a heated trail of kisses from her mouth to her collar bone his hands roaming all over her body. He freed her of her jacket then placed his hands on her knees and slid them up to the back of her thighs easily lifting her off her feet. When her legs were securely around his waist he backed off from the door making large strides for the gigantic bed. When he reached it he gently laid her down his hands snaking under her sweater and working it up until he could pull it over her head. He ran his hands through her hair putting it back in place after it had gone askew.

Addison's hands drifted to the waistband of her pants and she unzipped them. She did the same with Derek's pants before sliding her hand under his underwear. With feather light touches she ran her hand up and down. A soft moan escaped from her mouth since she couldn't form coherent enough words to tell Derek what she wanted.

Derek quickly shucked off his pants and underwear and kicked off his shoes and socks in the process. Once all of his clothes were a pile on the floor he worked Addison's pants over her hips. He pushed her legs up towards her chest and slid her shoes off, tossing them haphazardly to the side. He hurriedly pulled her pants the rest of the way off letting them drop to the floor. He took several long moments to just stare down at her laying there in her lacy bra and matching panties and garter belt. His hands nimbly unhooked the nylons from the garter belt and he shifted on the bed to place his tongue right above the thigh high. His tongue trailed after the nylon as he guided it off her leg. He repeated the same with her other leg before kissing his way back up again.

Addison sat up and anxiously pulled off her bra, tossing it and paying no attention to where it landed. "I can't wait any longer Derek," she managed to gasp out. She frantically removed the last of her clothing and she placed her hands on Derek's face and pulled him in for a searing kiss, dropping back onto the bed and pulling him with her.

Derek groaned into her mouth and he wasted no time in fully sliding into her. He pushed her legs up again and placed her feet onto his shoulders, pushing deeper into her. His hips got a rapid pace as he thrust as far into her as he could get. There was an urgency about it this time. It wasn't crass and debasing. It was more like desperation, like he absolutely needed her.

Addison found herself getting quickly sucked down a figurative whirlpool of passion and desire. She tried to fill her lungs with air but found it was becoming more difficult by the moment. Every nerve felt like it was on fire. She pounded her hips against Derek. As much as she enjoyed the sweet and slow lovemaking she also enjoyed this too because it made her feel like she was the only woman on earth and she had no doubts about just how much Derek wanted her.

Derek was relentless in his actions. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and he urgently sucked on it. He somehow managed to increase his pace when he felt her begin to quiver beneath him. He drew his mouth back and bit down on his lip making himself hold out.

Addison pressed Derek as close to her as possible when she started trembling. Her eyes slipped closed as she lost herself in total bliss.

Derek was as familiar with her body as he ever was and knew just the timing he had to take. He slowed down the slightest when she had finished. It had been extremely difficult on him but he managed to hold himself back. He once more increased the tempo of his hips not giving her much recovery time at all.

Addison's toes began to curl as she felt that wonderful build up yet again. She slammed her head back into the pillows, rather unsure of how much more she could take. She softly moaned over and over as he pushed her to over the edge yet again. She had never been a screamer.

Derek felt his control slip away when he heard those moans. They had always been his undoing. He had never been one for drama so he had been dazzled by how she could convey so much more with a gentle moan than screaming at the top of her lungs. He covered her mouth with his as he finally let himself release. When he finished he gently guided her legs back to the bed while covering her face with kisses. He then rolled over onto the bed and pulled her close to him their limbs tangled up in each other. "Sweet dreams," he whispered when he saw Addison's eyes slipping closed from sheer exhaustion.

"You too," she managed to get out before she fell into a deep sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Hope you all liked the squee.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did they'd still be Derek and Addison.

A/N: I know I'm going to sound like a broken record but I really am sorry of the delay on the update. My Addek muse went on hiatus but suddenly popped back today-hopefully to stay. The good news is I've finished my other story so I can give this one considerable more attention. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for understanding. :)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek was slowly drawn back to consciousness when Addison's mouth started working magic on his neck. He groaned softly as his eyes slid open, his arms automatically weaving around her. "Every wake up call needs to be like this," he murmured into her hair.

Addison grinned wickedly as she reached back and laced their fingers together, then brought his hands around and pressed them to the sides of his head. She stared down at him with fire in her eyes. "Only if I'm the one giving the wake up call," she huskily said with possessiveness evident in her tone.

Derek slowly raised an eyebrow as he had found Addison's declaration to be incredibly hot. "You make it sound like there are other women that exist. I was sure the only one is right in front of me."

"As far as you need to be concerned, she is." Addison sultrily responded. She slowly lowered her mouth towards his, her tongue sneaking out and tracing the outline of his lips. She hadn't realized how much she missed the rush she got when Derek would make those declarations. Not even an entire designer outfit and complete makeover ever made her feel that hot.

Derek groaned slightly as he tried capturing Addison's mouth with his but she was being evasive. He had always found those little cat and mouse games irresistible. As far as he was concerned Addison could toy with him for all of eternity. "Remember that week we spent at that little no name town?" he murmured. "The one with that lovely grove of trees?"

"Oh do I ever," Addison responded while brushing her lips over his chin. "The bark was harsh on my back but I think that was some of the best sex we ever had. I was amazed that we didn't get caught. Not that I could have really cared with how damn good it was. I couldn't think about anything else for next few days."

"I think we should try to recreate that sex." Derek said with a heated whisper. "At least as much as we can from this bed because I don't want to see a single article of clothing touching your skin for the next day."

"I think that can be arranged," she breathed into his ear. She shifted her hips a bit and then slid onto him at an impossibly slow rate. Just to add fuel to the desire she didn't move opting to just sit still as mad as it was promising to drive her. She pushed down on his hands and brought her mouth to his for a slow and sensuous kiss, exploring every last bit of his mouth with her tongue.

Derek groaned in slight frustration as his heart started speeding up. He wanted desperately to just flip her over but he made himself resist. He settled for entwining his tongue around Addison's in hopes that that would give her enough encouragement to continue what she had started.

Addison felt her willpower slip away and she began to rock her hips back and forth, her hands tightening on Derek's. She tried to keep it slow but the lust in her won out and she quickened her pace. She forced her mouth from his and began planting kisses all over his face, her breathing turning into pants.

Derek matched her grip as he angled his face to give her better access. He loved it when Addison got all take charge in bed. He remembered when he was first discovering her many facets. He had met the polite but slightly aloof woman, then he got to know intelligent but modest woman, then came the shy one, followed by the vulnerable one, then the passionate one and he loved every one of them. The fact they were all held in one person made it even more incredible for him.

Addison sharply gasped as she felt the blood rush through her veins and she knew she was getting closer. Her back arched slightly as her eyes began to close at the sensations shooting through every inch of her body.

Derek managed to capture Addison's mouth once again and gave her a kiss heated enough to make her lose her breath. Unable to hold back any longer he thrust his own hips up to meet hers.

Addison finally lost it and moaned into Derek's mouth. She let herself get carried away as wave after wave swept over her, washing her from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes.

Addison's response prompted Derek's as he found release himself. When they were both done he held her tightly against his chest. "I definitely think that matched the grove sex," he whispered once he had regained some control over his breathing.

"I agree." Addison concurred her own breath shaky. "I'd even say it surpassed it though I wouldn't have thought that was possible."

"Let's make a promise to each other." Derek said suddenly. "Let's promise to not be stupid enough to lose each other again. Let's promise to be like Paul and his wife."

Addison smiled softly as she snuggled closer to Derek. "I promise," she said quietly but with much resolution.

A warm smile spread across Derek's face at her works. "I promise as well." His hand began to absentmindedly stroke her hair. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Addison questioned trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

Derek felt his own nervousness increase. This was something that had been on his mind since they had gotten back together but he had no idea how she was going to react. He steeled his resolve though as he had to know one way or another. "How do you feel about having a baby?"

Addison paused as this question caught her slightly off guard. She knew Derek wanted to marry her again but increasing their family hadn't been something she had let herself consider for fear of being let down. She tried to weave her way through the many thoughts that flooded her mind.

Derek gulped slightly at her quietness not entirely sure of how to take it. "We haven't exactly been careful the past couple of days so it's a possibility we might have to consider. Though I'll be honest with you I wouldn't mind it at all. I'd actually be really happy about it. Hell that's an understatement. I'd be thrilled beyond belief. A baby deserves a mother like you." He ceased talking when he felt Addison push herself up and he readied himself for whatever she had in store.

Addison's eyes were brimming with tears but there was a radiant smile on her face. She nodded as a couple of tears slipped out of her eyes and trailed down her face. "I want a baby," she gasped out. A light laugh escaped from her lips as she saw the relief and joy spread through Derek's face. "I want a baby!" she declared again.

Derek pulled her in for a searing kiss and he rolled them over a couple of times, stopping when he was on top of Addison. "Let's not waste any more time then," he murmured before kissing Addison again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I hope you all liked that. And for those who might be wondering since this is my little universe, Addison is not sterile. They will be headed back to Seattle soon so they'll be plenty of drama in store.

I feel horrible for forgetting last time but thanks to everyone for your congratulations on my getting into school!

Special thanks to all those who reviewed!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did they'd still be Derek and Addison.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison leaned her head back against the first class seat as the plane began to slowly back up. Her fingers curled around the arms, gripping on a little tighter at the movement. She stole a glance across the aisle to the man seated by the window and wished he'd lower the shade. It wasn't that she was afraid of flying but the scenery flashing by and everything getting smaller and smaller wasn't an enjoyable past time for her.

Derek turned his head to gaze at Addison as he laced his fingers through hers, giving them a reassuring squeeze. He smiled his smile at her when she shifted to face him. "I could ask one of the flight attendants for another glass of champagne for you if you think that would help."

Addison smiled in return, the fingers of her free hand gently running along Derek's cheek. "No it's okay. I've got everything I need right here. Why would I need champagne when I have these gorgeous eyes to look into?" she questioned with a twinkle in her own.

Derek's smile became an all out grin as he leaned forward and gave her a soft, sweet kiss. "I can't wait to see whose eyes our baby has."

Addison lightly laughed. "The baby needs to be conceived first before it can have either of our eyes."

"True but we'll be speculating just as much after, right up until the baby is born so what difference does it make?"

Addison rolled her eyes but the smile remained. "So do you have a preference for either a boy or a girl?"

Derek slowly shook his head, his eyes never leaving Addison. "I know you hear this day in and day out but I honestly don't care as long as the baby's healthy. Of course if he or she looks like you that would be a plus."

Addison finally realized they were fully airborne and thoughts she had been avoiding hurled into her mind. She saw the movement of the plane as a wakeup call, forcing her back to reality whether she wanted to or not. She fixed her gaze steadily on Derek as she took a deep breath. "What are you going to tell Meredith?"

Derek took a moment to lower his gaze down at their still entwined hands before he lifted it once more. "I'm going to tell her the truth…what she needs to know about it." He added in response to the fear that had flitted into her eyes. "I'll tell her I know about Alex, that it's something I can't brush to the side and carry on like normal. I'll tell her that I made the right choice originally even if I was too stupid to realize it. I'll tell her you and I are back together and it's going to stay that way."

"How can you tell her that you're leaving her to come back to me after she did the same thing I did?"

"The difference is you tried to reach out to me, to get me to help you but I ignored it. Meredith didn't even try. She threw away whatever it was that we supposedly had at the slightest hint of trouble. There were no calls for me to pretend oblivion with. There was nothing but her turning her back on everything without a second thought. She doesn't need to know the details nor do I feel like sharing them."

Addison slowly nodded her head. "I wonder what Richard is going to think of all this."

Derek squeezed her hand once more and nudged his forearm under hers until her elbow was resting in the crook of his. "He'll be happy for us. Maybe not right away but he will be. Besides you know how much he loves you."

"I also know how much he loves Meredith. It's like she can do no wrong in his eyes."

"If Richard wants to dish out judgment and assumptions I'll make sure he directs them at the right person; me. You're not forcing me to leave her and to come back to you. I'm making that decision on my own because it's the right one to make."

Addison smiled bemusedly. "Knowing my luck it'll be a slow gossip week for once so you and I will be the only thing the entire staff is talking about."

Derek shrugged a bit. "Let them talk. What they say isn't going to make a difference to either of us so it doesn't matter."

Addison had a wry grin that matched her tone as she spoke. "Maybe we could just deliver the news then disappear for another week then come back. We could be old news by then."

Derek smiled sweetly. "As much as I love the thought of having you all to myself for another week we're going to have to face the music eventually."

"I know you're right." Addison concurred. "I just hope it's more along the lines of a symphony rather than a cacophony."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Derek walked up to the hospital with long, purposeful strides. Addison had headed back to the hotel. He had gone by Meredith's house and found it empty so he had made his way to Seattle Grace. Despite the manner and depth that she had hurt him Derek had hope to do things away from work but he found that he didn't want to wait. His walk through the halls abruptly came to a stop when a pair of arms flung themselves around him in a vice like grip.

"Derek!" declared Meredith in an extremely relived voice. "I've been so worried about you! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Where did you go? How come you never called me? When Richard said you didn't want anybody including me contacting you I started freaking out! I'm so glad you're okay."

Derek's entire body had stiffened the second he realized who was clinging to him so tightly. He managed to disentangle himself and he stepped back. His eyes darted around the hallway, looking for a less traveled area to take this. His eyes came to rest on one of the family rooms and he pointed to it. "In here," was his clipped reply. He went into the room without waiting for her.

Meredith softly shut the door behind her with a confused expression on her face. "Derek?" she quietly said.

Derek spun around to face her. "So tell me, how was Karev?"

Meredith's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about Derek?"

"It shouldn't be that difficult of a question for someone who managed to complete medical school."

Meredith's eyes flickered with fear for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but Derek cut her off.

"I heard you two." He said flatly. "I came by to make amends with you and I hear you fucking the living daylights out of Karev. I heard you moaning his name. I just want to know if it was worth ending whatever it was that we were."

Meredith's eyes widened and she took several steps towards Derek. "Please let me explain."

Derek snorted as he shook his head. "How can you explain it? Don't tell me you were too drunk to realize it wasn't me since I already pointed out the name thing. I suppose I was getting too boring for you and you needed to spice up your life. Is that it?"

"I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore! I thought that this time you weren't going to come back. I was going out of my mind and Alex…he was there. It just happened."

"Spilling coffee on yourself happens. Getting stuck in traffic on your way to work happens. Locking your keys in your car happens. Fucking somebody else when your current relationship isn't even cooled doesn't just happen. I should be thanking you for what you did though."

"Thanking me?" Meredith quietly replied. The curveball he had just thrown could have been enough to make her head spin around if it was capable of such a feat.

"It's over between us. For good. Now I can spend my time making things up to the person I should have never left in the first place."

"Addison?" Meredith said incredulously. "You're going back to her? The woman who slept with your best friend in your bed? What kind of hypocritical bullshit is that? You don't even like Alex!"

"Don't you dare try to compare what happened. There are things that transpired that I was clueless to; things that if I had known about them I would have never left her in the first place."

"Oh so what kind of things? What lovely tale did she spin you to get her claws firmly fixed in you again?"

Derek's voice was low and it carried a hint of danger. "Don't you dare speak about her like that. What happened is none of your business so you'll just have to content yourself with the fact I know everything and have finally come to the right conclusion."

Meredith's eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to flood forth as she stared at Derek with a mixture of disdain and anguish. She held his gaze for a few seconds before spinning on her heel and storming for the door. She wrenched it open and barreled out into the hall.

Derek dropped his head for a few seconds before he ambled towards the door. His pace quickened though when he heard shouts. His eyes took in the scene for a split second before he hurried forward.

"Well you've finally done it." Meredith practically snarled at Addison. "You've officially ruined my life."

Addison's eyes flitted around the rapidly swelling group before they came to rest on Meredith again. "I didn't set out for any of this to happen nor did I cause it," she said with a low and even tone.

"Oh please like you expect me to believe you haven't been waiting in the wings, ready to swoop down at the first opportunity."

Derek finally reached the pair. "Meredith stop this right now!" he said in a quiet but commanding tone.

Meredith reciprocated with a scathing look. "You don't tell me what to do!"

Addison was seriously wishing she had just ignored her pager. The crisis that had summoned her here was nothing like the one she was smack in the middle of right now. "What's happened, has happened and it can't be undone."

"It's so easy to be sanctimonious now isn't it? Now that you've got what you've always been after."

"What's going on here?" Mark questioned as he strode up towards the stress ridden trio.

Derek turned his head towards Mark and intense loathing spread its way through his face. Part of him had to resist the large urge to start pummeling Mark on the spot. His eyes bore deep into Mark's as a sting worked its way into his tone. "Addison and I are back together…no thanks to you."

Mark's head moved between Derek and Addison before it finally rested on her. "Are you entirely forgetting what he did to you?"

"Don't waste your time Mark." Meredith said. "The holier than thou's deserve each other." With that she ran off down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

If Addison had thought her stress would be relieved with Meredith's departure she found herself to be horribly incorrect. Derek and Mark were reminiscent of two rams about to face off.

Derek moved around Addison slightly so there was nothing standing between him and Mark. His fingers tightened into fists but his arms remained at his side. "Everything that I did to her? What about what you did to her? As far as I'm concerned you're just as much of a lowlife as _him_." There was no question that Derek was comparing Mark to Jeffrey.

"Excuse me?" Mark questioned with an arched brow, his hands on his hips as he took a few steps towards Derek.

Addison slid between the two and effectively made herself a barrier. "Derek please, this isn't the time or place. Forget about Richard, Miranda will have all of our asses. I took care of what needed to be taken care of and neither of us have any surgeries so let's just go and let everyone adjust to the idea of us."

Derek stared hard at Mark for several long seconds before shifting to face Addison. "If that's what you want to do I'm fine with that." He draped an arm around her shoulders and led her away, leaving a fuming Mark to stare at their departing bodies.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I hope there was enough drama for all of you. I know it's been a long time coming so I really thank all of you for your patience. Thanks to all those who left a review!


End file.
